Vivir una nueva vida
by KlaudiaLobithaCullen
Summary: -Ella estaba sentada en un taburete de la barra, me esperaba, por supuesto, se bajo de un salto y vino directamente hacia mi ... He leído y releído , mil y un veces esta parte de eclipse y no me canso de leerla. Me parece la parte mas bello. Siempre quise conocer detalles, y al final mi mente los creó...-... A petición de una lectora y después de pensarlo, lo continuare. JXA
1. Capitulo 1

AL FIN TE ENCONTRÉ

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde y el no aparecía. La diminuta vampira lo esperaba impaciente en una cafetería pequeña de Philadelphia. Sabía que aparecería en cualquier momento. Sentada en un taburete de la barra se debatía entre salir y buscarle o seguir esperándolo. Ya llevaba tres horas ahí.

—Tómatelo con calma Alice— se dijo a sí misma. Y prefirió ponerse a pensar en lo que iba a hacer después. Ir al encuentro de los Cullen, esa familia tan extraña y genial que había visto. Ya los conocía y los quería a todos; ya quería que Edward le enseñara a tocar el piano y sentirse como una niña mimada con los cariños de su futura madre adoptiva Esme.

Pero primero lo primero, debe encontrarse con su gran amor Jasper. Él no la conoce pero ella conoce todo sobre él, sabe todo de él gracias a su maravilloso don de ver el futuro.

Ha seguido cada paso que da desde que lo vio por primera vez en su futuro. Ha visto cada decisión y las consecuencias que le acarrearía.

Cuando vio que se alejaría de María se puso loca de contenta, porque ya se acercaba el momento de verlo.

Se rompió la cabeza pensando en cómo ayudarlo cuando vio como se deterioraba su estado de ánimo después de cada cacería. Fue cuando llegó a su mente la familia de Carlisle Cullen y su muy peculiar dieta vegetariana, a base de sangre de animales. De inmediato cambio la sangre humana por la animal y se encontró con que era muy fácil sobrellevarla. Al menos para ella.

Sabía que para él no sería nada fácil, pues ha llevado cien años alimentándose de sangre humana y realmente la sangre animal no sabe ni la mitad de bien que la humana. Y para el sería lo mismo que si a un humano lo alimentas de carne y carne y mas carne durante veinte años y luego le prohíbes la carne. -Ojala lo tome bien.- pensó en un suspiro.

— ¿Seguro que no quiere nada señorita?— preguntó el mesero. Alice suspiró, era la decima vez que le decía que no.

—No gracias, ya le dije que solo estoy esperando a alguien— dijo lo mas cortes que pudo, aunque su paciencia con respecto a aquel humano insoportable que preguntaba lo mismo cada quince minutos se estaba acabando.

Sacó su cuaderno de dibujos de su bolsita y un lápiz. Comenzó a dibujar de nuevo el rostro de su amadísimo Jasper.

Ya no podía esperar a verlo por fin en persona. Había esperado treinta años que el momento se diera y ahora, cuando por fin podría encontrarlo, se tardaba y ella comenzaba a impacientarse. Se relajó, ya había esperado tres días desde que supo que se daría ese encuentro. Justo cuando se disponía a marcharse de Philadelphia vio que Jasper había decidido ir a ese lugar y que entraría en tres días a esa cafetería. Se emocionó tanto que decidió que se quedaba y que iría temprano a la cafetería y lo esperaría. Pero ahora que se encontraba ahí a pocos minutos de verlo en persona por primera vez, se encontraba mas ansiosa e impaciente que nunca. Quería salir y buscarlo, pero ni era necesario, ya sabía que entraría allí, así que sería paciente.

Continuó dibujando su rostro, con esos ojos negros, esos rizos dorados, y esas cicatrices que le gustaban tanto. Al no saber nada de su pasado lo único que le importaba y en lo que podía pensar y a lo que podía aferrarse.

Y más si ese futuro tenía un nombre, por ahora el nombre de ese futuro era Jasper. Pero pronto no sería futuro, seria presente. Y entonces el futuro tendría varios nombres, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Carlisle y Esme.

Terminó el dibujo y lo miró durante un rato. Besó con ternura el papel y regresó la libreta y el lápiz a su bolsita. Recargó el codo en la barra y su mentón en su mano y cerró los ojos, se puso a pensar en él con fuerza. Cada vez que lo evocaba con su mente, simplemente se enamoraba más de él. Quería soñar despierta con que él la aceptaría. Ella le había hecho esa promesa la primera vez que lo vio: "Si me aceptas, soy tuya"

Se sobresaltó al oír la puerta del local y supo que por fin había llegado el momento. Se giró sobre el taburete y lo vio allí, parado junto a la puerta, completamente mojado, con su rubio pelo escurriendo agua.

Despedía una ola de tristeza y desolación tan grande que las pocas personas que estaban allí cambiaron sus risas por miradas tristes, pero ninguna como la de él. Sus negros ojos dejaban ver una tristeza y soledad interior, que combinadas con su devastado rostro lleno de cicatrices, te encogían el corazón.

Pero ella no se dejó inmutar con ese golpe de tristeza y luchó por proyectar toda la esperanza y el alivio que le ocasionaba su llegada.

Se bajo de un brinquito del taburete y camino con sus andares de bailarina hacia él. Sonrió.

Él se tensó bastante y se preparó para agazaparse y defenderse. Esa era una reacción que ella había previsto, ya que sabía que él no era capaz de fiarse de nadie. Sonrió con inocencia para apaciguar su temor.

Él confundido por la ola de emociones que emanaba de ella y por esa sonrisa cegadora. No atinó más que a relajar el cuerpo. Aún pensaba que lo iba a atacar, ya que no alcanzaba a identificar esas emociones que su diminuto cuerpo dejaba salir. Eran algo que jamás había experimentado, pero no parecía que le fuera a hacer daño alguno.

Ella se plantó frente a él y lo miró a los ojos un momento. Jasper se confundió aún más porque su piel, su destreza e incluso su olor decían que era como él. Pero sus ojos no eran negros, como los de él ahora que tenía sed, y tampoco rojos como si estuviera alimentada. Sino de un color dorado intenso. Como oro o topacio.

Una melodiosa voz similar a las campanas de viento rompió ese silencio, con una frase aun más confusa que sus emociones o sus ojos:

—Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo— dijo la pequeña duendecillo sin perder esa sonrisa tan inocente.

La mente de Jasper intentó procesar la información; era evidente que ella le estaba esperando, pero él nunca se quedó de ver con ella, ni siquiera la había visto jamás. Pero ella le estaba esperando. Eso era irrefutable.

No le encontró ni pies ni cabeza a esa afirmación, saludo o presentación…

…rayos ni siquiera podía precisar con qué intención había dicho esas palabras.

Al sentirse confundido, no supo como continuar la conversación. Pero una voz en su cabeza, la del caballero que alguna vez fue, le gritaba que se disculpara, que a una mujer no se le hacía esperar.

Atendiendo lo único lógico en su mente. Agachó la cabeza en un ademan de vergüenza y dijo:

—Lo siento señorita— su mente aun no lograba entender que quería ella de él.

—No importa, al menos estamos juntos por fin— Dijo mientras le tendía la mano para que él la tomara.

Jasper al ver esa mano tendida y al sentir esa ola de emociones tan puras que salían de ella, no pudo dudar, no logró ponerse a pensar lo que estaba haciendo cuando tomó esa mano que le ofrecía algo que aun no sabía que era. Tomó su mano preparándose para cualquier cosa, incluso para una muerte.

Pero no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para averiguarlo, pues en el momento que tomo su mano, algo lo golpeó con mucha fuerza, no como una bola de demolición, como solía pasarle cuando se relacionaba con alguien de su especie. Sino como una ola enorme que lo baño de esperanza, de fe y de algo que no conocía, ¿cariño, tal vez?

—No temas, Jasper, no te haré ningún daño— dijo ella dulcemente. Paso bastante tiempo para que se cuestionara cómo era que ella sabía su nombre.

Siguió mirándola, sin creer lo que tenía delante en ese momento. Era un ángel, pero no como lo pensó de María, Netty y Lucy, cuando las vio. Sino un ángel real, alguien que venía y le tendía su mano, y lo venía a llenar de esperanza y de fe.

Se quedó mudo ante eso. Vaya que se encontraba en problemas ahora. Confiaba en alguien y eso era muy peligroso. Y peor aún confiaba en alguien que no conocía. Toda su analítica y militar mentalidad clamaba porque se fuera ahora que todavía tenía oportunidad, le decía que no era digna de confianza, que nadie era digno de confianza, que confiar en alguien era tremendamente peligroso.

Pero su instinto estaba tranquilo, no había nada que temer de ese ángel que solo parecía querer decirle algo importante.

Recordó la última vez que atendió a su militarizada mentalidad en lugar de a su instinto. Esa última noche de humano, en la que encontró tres mujeres que le hacían tener escalofríos y que se le erizara el vello de la nuca. Pero su mente le decía que a las mujeres no se les temía sino que se les protegía, y el resultado: una dolorosa transformación en inmortal, ochenta años de guerras en el sur y la pérdida de toda su humanidad.

El recuerdo de esa última noche le trajo una nueva ola de tristeza, que se sintió alrededor. Ella sin embargo, puso su mano en su mejilla y la acarició con ternura. Y él sintió un vuelco en su corazón, jamás había sentido nada igual. Sus ojos cambiaron su expresión de desolación a una mirada con un poco de esperanza.

— ¿Nos vamos? — dijo ella, con la misma sonrisa. Él asintió y se dejo jalar por ese brazo tan fino y salió de su refugio tras ella.

Cuando ya llevaban un rato caminando, él se atrevió a hablarle por primera vez. Ya caminaban por un bosque, quien sabe qué rumbo seguiría ella. Él no la había soltado, por temor a que de pronto ella desapareciera como un espejismo, si la soltaba.

Comenzó un viaje con ella sin conocer el rumbo o el destino. Y eso no le inquietaba, sino el hecho de que estaba recorriendo un camino desconocido a un rumbo no fijo, tomado de la mano de ese ángel y ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Solo por eso se atrevió a romper el silencio de su veloz viaje.

Ella caminaba por el bosque húmedo con esos andares tan graciosos que parecían de bailarina sin soltar su mano y emanando alegría. Él se detuvo y por consecuencia la chica se detuvo y lo miro a los ojos. De nuevo esos ojos color ámbar que tantas preguntas le causaban. Se miraron hasta que él se dispuso a hablar:

—Oye. Sé que me conoces, pero yo quería saber ¿cómo es eso? ¿Yo no te conozco a ti? ¿Y ni siquiera se a donde…?

Ella dejo escapar su risa semejante al caer de monedas de plata una tras otra, y lo jaló hasta el pie de un árbol que se encontraba seco y se sentó sin soltarle la mano, lo que causó que él se sentara al mismo tiempo junto a ella. Fue entonces cuando soltó su mano. Y comenzó a hablar despacito, con esa voz de soprano tan hermosa y maravillosa que parecía un sueño.

—Me llamo Alice. Creo que te has dado cuenta que soy como tú, soy una vampiresa— él asintió sin decir nada más —bueno Jasper, al igual que tu, yo también tengo un don…— se detuvo para ver si él seguía la corriente de lo que estaba diciendo, él asintió despacio y ella continuó —es gracias a ese don que te conozco, desde hace treinta años, te he ido conociendo poco a poco, se todo lo que te ha pasado. Todo lo que has vivido y he estado pendiente de cada cosa que haces y que vas a hacer. Pero mi don me deja ver mucho más allá, me ha dejado ver que vamos a estar juntos, y que tú eres mi futuro. Supe que íbamos a estar juntos para siempre, solo era cuestión de darle tiempo al tiempo. Sabía que en algún momento tú ibas a dejar esa vida que tanto te torturaba, y sería entonces que llegarías a mí. Pero tuve que esperar mucho tiempo y ser muy paciente para esperar el día en que llegaras. Hace tres días me estaba marchando de Philadelphia cuando me llegó una visión de que llegarías hoy a esta ciudad, y decidí quedarme porque ya no podía esperar a verte… a decir verdad me he enamorado de ti, y te quiero y quiero que estés conmigo, no podía esperar a conocerte. Eres mi futuro y nosotros seremos muy felices juntos, si tú te das la oportunidad— Alice calló esperando a que el sureño procesara toda la información.

—Eso será difícil, Alice— dijo el claramente triste —. No creo que me conozcas como dices, yo no soy capaz de sentir nada así, soy un monstruo despiadado, creo que de eso no te has dado cuenta. Soy un asesino, un ser sin alma y sin la capacidad de amar— dijo con amargura.

— ¿Y esa idea es puramente tuya, o es algo que te ha metido María en la cabeza? — preguntó con inocencia.

La mención del nombre de María, le causó al rubio una sensación de miedo e incomodidad, que se sintió fuerte en el ambiente.

—Las cosas son así— dijo él —así es el mundo de los vampiros, todos son despiadados y uno debe ser así si quiere sobrevivir…"

— ¿Yo te parezco despiadada? — preguntó ella destruyendo su argumento.

—No— dijo él en un susurro.

—Yo soy una vampiresa, soy parte de este mundo. Y sin embargo no soy así. Y tú tampoco eres así. Si realmente fueras despiadado no te embargaría esa depresión cada vez que te alimentas de un humano."

— Eso es por mi poder— dijo él —. Siento lo que él siente. Así que me…— no supo que mas decir.

—Si hay una alternativa, Jazz…— dijo ella dulcemente —. Me di cuenta que te llamaron la atención mi ojos. Por el color, que no es propio de un vampiro—

— No, no es propio, y es una de las primeras cosas que me pregunté—

—Existe una familia de vampiros en algún lugar de este continente, que viven de una manera bastante diferente a los demás de nuestra especie. No son nómadas. Se pasan en un mismo lugar varios años. Los más jóvenes hacen el papel de hijos adoptivos e incluso van al instituto— Jasper enarcó las cejas incrédulo ante lo que esta chica tan hermosa y especial le decía —. Ellos se alimentan de… sangre… de animales, únicamente. Yo los vi hace unos meses, y vi que nos uniríamos a esa familia y comenzaríamos una nueva vida, una vida diferente. Fue entonces cuando cambie mi dieta de la sangre humana a la dieta 'vegetariana' de ellos. Es un poco difícil de sobrellevar, pero si lo quieres, lo intentarás conmigo. Y buscaremos a los Cullen, nos uniremos a su familia y tendremos hermanos y padres. Porque ellos son muy unidos, Carlisle realmente actúa como su padre y Esme es tan amorosa como una verdadera madre. Solo porque no tienen lazos de sangre no son familia de verdad, porque se quieren y se cuidan como una verdadera familia.

—Alice, yo no sé si pueda…

— Inténtalo, por favor y si no resulta, lo dejaremos. Nos iremos lejos. Solos tú y yo. Como Petter y Charlotte

Por Dios, cuanto sabía esa muñequita de porcelana sobre él. Al parecer todo. De seguro sabia el nombre de cada neófito que mató en los últimos 30 años.

Ella le tendió su mano de nuevo y el la tomó de nuevo sin pensar. Pero quedó prendido de ella, ligado para TODA LA VIDA.

* * *

_**Hola a todos**_

_**Este es mi primer fic de ALICE&JASPER**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

_**Subire mas fics pronto, y probablemente comience un long-fic, todo depende**_

_**Babai XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A peticion de mi querida Kamilha W.B. y depues de pensarmelo mucho, he decidido que este fic, que en origen era un one-shot continuara. Por dicha razon he cambiado el nombre a uno mas apropiado "Vivir una Nueva Vida"**_

_**Este fic sera la historia de como Jasper le abr su corazon a Alice y confia en ella y la comienza a amar.**_

_**"El amor se construye de a poco" dicen muchos.**_

_**Espero no decepcionarlos.**_

* * *

**Desconfianza, confusión y… ¿cariño?**

Dos semanas, eso era lo que llevaba con ella. Dos semanas y ya sentía que su existir dependía de la diminuta vampira que revoloteaba a su lado como un hada y lo tomaba de la mano, llenándolo de esas emociones tan puras que lo hacían sentir aun peor de confundido.

Era como si ella fuera un ángel que hubiese bajado del cielo a salvarlo. Pero aunque estuviera al lado de ese hermoso ángel con rostro de duendecito, Jasper no podía confiar del todo en ella.

De acuerdo, todo había cambiado desde que la había conocido. Como si el mundo se hubiera transformado, como si hubiese vivido en una pesadilla en blanco y negro, y cuando ella apareció todo se volvió un cuento de hadas de colores. Pero era algo que no esperaba, que llegara un ser tan bello y maravilloso como Alice, que le abriera su corazón, que quisiera ayudarle a sanar sus heridas, a olvidar su pasado.

Si, a decir verdad había estado buscando a quien quisiera recorrer su camino con él. Pero nunca creyó encontrarle. Pero lo que menos se esperaba era haber entregado su confianza con solo una mirada. Eso si había sido algo imposible de imaginar para él. Precisamente esa era la razón de su desconfianza, porque confiaba en ella.

Había momentos en los que ella se acercaba mucho a él y, lo único que lograba hacer era cerrar los ojos y esperar que lo matara. Estaba indefenso y vulnerable ante ella. No pretendía frenarla si lo intentaba matar. ¿Qué más daba ya?

Pero extrañamente lo único que hacia esa bella mujercita era acercarse para rodear su cintura con sus pequeños brazos. Y sonreía.

Eso lo tenía completamente sumido en la confusión. ¿De verdad ella lo quería? ¿Cómo podría quererlo? Él era un monstruo ¿Cómo podía querer a un monstruo como él? ¿Por qué?

Toda su existencia de vampiro fue un asesino, un animal sediento de sangre. Mato a muchas personas. ¿Qué había hecho él bueno para ahora tener un ángel tendiéndole su mano e invitándolo a salir de sus tristezas? Nada. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba Alice, dando vueltas a su alrededor, llenando su corazón vacio, de algo que no conocía. Y que su don le ayudaba menos a evitar llenarse de las suaves olas que lo bañaban cuando se hallaba más cerca de ella.

No podía dejar que esto siguiera así. Ya no entendía lo que le pasaba. A veces tenia sensaciones, cuando Alice no se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca para provenir de ella. Pero él sentía algo, ahí, donde alguna vez latió su corazón. ¿Qué era? Él no sentía, hacía años que no sentía nada.

Se había hecho a la idea de que una unión como la de Petter y Charlotte solo podía existir para aquellos que no habían dejado extinguirse a su alma. Y también se había hecho a la idea de la de él se había extinguido hacía mucho tiempo. Pero esto, si bien, no era como lo que conoció con su camarada de armas, era mucho más fuerte y tarde o temprano lo llevaría a su destrucción.

Pero, si lo destruía, ¿Qué importaba? Él no se arrepentiría, porque de algún modo ella lo vino a salvar, aunque muriera a manos de ella, de cualquier forma, sería el cielo para él.

¡Diablos! ¿Qué estaba pensando ahora?

Al pie de un enorme pino sentado, como hacía siglos no acostumbraba, pensaba en la situación. Y en lo fuera de su control que estaba todo.

Alice estaba a unos cuantos metros de él, en un prado enorme cortando flores y bailoteando, como una dulce niña. No podía pensar en otra cosa que en ella. Sus ojitos ambarinos, que lo miraban siempre abiertos de par en par, y esa ola de emociones tan puras que emanaba siempre de ella.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Si se quedaba con ella, terminaría matándolo. Si se iba, moriría de tristeza.

Estas últimas dos semanas, que habían compartido juntos, le habían creado una gran necesidad de ella. Si se iba ahora, no lo soportaría. Si ella lo dejaba, se mataría. Pero si se quedaba… no sabía que pasaría.

La lógica le seguía diciendo que de quedarse ahí, ella lo mataría. Pero nada de lo que ella sentía parecía indicar que lo mataría. Y de ser así, sería feliz. Ya no le importaba.

Si la intención de ella era matarlo, el se quedaría a esperar su muerte. Ya no importaba nada más.

¿Y si realmente lo amara? ¿Podría ser posible eso? ¿Podría un ángel como ella amar a un demonio como él? De ser así ¿Qué pasaría? El no era suficientemente bueno para ella. Ella se daría cuenta en algún momento. Se iría, y él. Él moriría de tristeza.

Bueno. Si ese era el destino que se avecinaba, que fuera así. Estaría con ella, la tendría a su lado, y luego ella vería que no puede tener nada si sigue a su lado, que él es muy poquito, y se iría. Cuando eso sucediera, el prendería una hoguera y se lanzaría a ella. No importaba más.

Acababa de comprometerse con sí mismo, cuando ella se acerco brincando hasta donde él.

Llego y con un suave movimiento se sentó junto a él. Traía en sus manos un ramo de flores rosas y blancas. Sonreía, como siempre.

— Mira Jazz. Flores silvestres. Están preciosas verdad.

Jasper la miro y sonrió. Asintió con la cabeza. Luego vino a su mente, ¿Cómo es que sonrió? ¿Hacía mucho tiempo que no sonreía? ¿Cómo hacia ella para curvar esa expresión desconocida en sus labios?

Tan sumido estaba en sus miles de preguntas, que no se dio cuenta de que Alice se le acercaba mucho, hasta que la tuvo recargada en su pecho.

La miro, tenía los ojos cerrados. Le agrado ver su rostro con esa inocencia tan característica de la duendecito.

Quiso rodearla con sus brazos pero no se atrevió. Eso ya sería demasiado.

La siguió mirando, hasta que ella abrió los ojos.

Intento desviar la mirada antes de que ella lo viera, pero no lo logro. A Alice le dio tanto gusto abrir sus ojos y encontrarse con los de él clavados en su rostro. Eso era nuevo. Se sintió tan feliz que en un segundo, se incorporo a medias y se volteo para abalanzarse hacia él.

Acto reflejo, Jasper cierra los ojos y se tensa. Esperando un ataque del que no se defenderá. Pero Alice lo rodea con sus brazos y se pega a él tanto como puede. Vuelve a abrir los ojos sorprendido por esos bracitos a su alrededor, y nuevamente esa ola de emociones tan intensas y hermosas.

En sus labios se curva una sonrisa. Sus manos no saben qué hacer. Y, de pronto, en un movimiento que se escapa de su control, su mano izquierda se posa sobre la cabecita en su pecho y acaricia el negro y corto cabello.

Alice se siente muy contenta por esa caricia tan dulce.

Jasper se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo y lo frena por completo. A Alice le hace sentir un poco triste, pero lo disimula perfectamente. Se incorporo y puso su mano en la mejilla de él. Acaricio las cicatrices de su mejilla.

Jasper cerró los ojos ante esa caricia, no era nada parecido a lo que había sentido antes. Tenía mucho tiempo sin que nadie le hiciera un cariño, su piel se sentía como si hormigueara bajo esa mano blanca y suave que iba y venía por su mejilla. La sensación nueva, era increíblemente agradable.

Pensar que nunca hubiese permitido que nadie se acercara así a él. Se sentía como si la mano de ella destilara chispas eléctricas. Un gruñido sordo se formo en su pecho, pero no de advertencia, sino de satisfacción, esa caricia lo hizo sentir mucho muy bien.

Alice sonrió deleitada por la reacción del caballero. Tanto que siguió trazando las medias lunas de toda su mejilla, y de la barbilla, las que tenía en la ceja.

Jasper se sentía cada vez mas entre nubes. Esa mano, ese ir y venir acompasado sobre su rostro. Era como encontrarse en un paraíso desconocido para él.

— ¿Nos vamos? — la voz soprano de la pequeña vampiresa rompió el silencio del momento.

Él asintió de buena gana. Se levanto y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

— Gracias, caballero— dijo Alice tomando su mano e incorporando se del suelo, mientras con la mano libre tomaba el ramillete de flores que yacía en el suelo y que unos momentos atrás hubiera cortado.

Jasper se sorprendió por el apelativo. Solo pudo sonreír.

Así continuaron su camino. Ella iba al frente, un par de metros delante de Jasper. Él la miraba andar con esos pasos desenvueltos como una bailarina andando por la calle. Y con las flores en las manos, parecía una bailarina a punto de iniciar una danza ceremonial. Sentía tantos deseos de correr hasta ella y abrazarla, alzarla en sus brazos, sentir su piel, su tacto más cerca, como unos momentos antes.

Pero sabía que eso había sido solo un acto inconsciente, tanto como él le acariciara el cabello. Aunque no podía negar que había sentido algo muy tranquilizante, ella pegada a su pecho y él acariciando su cabello, con ¿cariño?

¿Sería posible? "Ese sentimiento…" le había dicho María "no existe entre nosotros. Vivimos para la sangre y nada más" y él le había creído. Todo lo que sabía sobre vampiros se lo había enseñado María. Él le había creído todo, le seguía creyendo todo. ¿Cómo podía ser que ahora sintiera eso que se suponía no iba a sentir? ¿Podría ser que María le hubiera mentido sobre eso, como en muchas otras cosas? A estas alturas ya no le sorprendía, pero le asustaba. No sabía cómo hacer frente a estos nuevos sentimientos. Ni siquiera creía posible llegar a sentir cariño por alguien. Pero eso era lo que sentía por Alice, cariño, veneración, y quizá, admiración.

Pasaron las horas, seguían caminando, en completo silencio. La mente del sureño iba y venía por las mismas dudas, las mismas preguntas, las mismas sensaciones. Para esas alturas ya estaba oscuro y habían recorrido algunos 400 kilómetros sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Alice corrió al pie de un árbol, luego brinco hacia una rama y comenzó a trepar. Jasper la siguió como acto reflejo, ella trepaba veloz y ágil. Sonriente. Él la seguía igual de veloz pero completamente confundido.

Estando en la rama más alta que podía soportar el peso de ambos juntos, Alice lo miro sonriente, algo característico en ella, y miro hacia abajo. Jasper siguió el rumbo de su mirada, se encontraban a una altura de al menos diez metros de altura. El viento que se lograba colar entre las ramas le acariciaba el rostro de una forma suave, pero no tan satisfactoria como la de unas horas antes.

Pensar que jamás había trepado a un árbol. Jamás había sentido la sensación enloquecedora de ir subiendo y subiendo, rama por rama y sorprenderse de la facilidad con que lo lograba. Pensar que jamás había permitido el roce del viento en su rostro.

Todas esas cosas que jamás había hecho en toda su existencia, mientras había estado con María, o con Petter y Charlotte, ni siquiera solo, resultaban pequeñas, insignificantes, pero a la vez eran sensaciones nuevas y tranquilizantes. Algo que le permitía sentirse por un momento liberado tranquilo e incluso en paz.

Pero eso era lo que venía sintiendo desde que estaba con Alice, paz, mucha paz y calma.

Incluso se desconocía a sí mismo. Como si fuera un ser completamente nuevo. Ese vampiro relajado, que sonreía bastante y reía de repente era completamente desconocido para él. Nunca se había sentido así. En ochenta años de existencia vampírica, jamás había reído, y si lo había hecho, no había sido de ese modo, completamente sincero. En ochenta años nunca había dejado que el viento le rozara la cara. En ochenta años nunca se había sentido tan libre.

Y Alice había logrado que todas esas sensaciones, todo eso que creía completamente perdido, junto a su humanidad. Todos los sentimientos, las sensaciones, las acciones que creía desaparecidos en él tras esa trágica noche volvían a él poco a poso. Incluso llegaba a pensar que había vuelto a tener alma.

— ¿Qué hacemos? — se animó a preguntarle el sureño. La risa de Alice se hizo presente y Jasper sonrió fascinado. Ese sonido, semejante al tintinear de monedas o a campanas de viento, era, hasta ahora, lo único que podía sacarle una sonrisa. La tensa línea de sus labios se curvo hasta adoptar una desconocida sonrisa.

— No lo sé—respondió con su voz soprano—, tu dímelo— se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Yo? — el rubio frunció el ceño ante tal respuesta.

— Escucha— dijo ella por toda respuesta. Él intento concentrarse en escuchar. Cerró los ojos. Debajo de él se escuchaba el golpe sordo de unas patas sobre las ramas. Un efluvio le llego desde donde provenía el sonido de golpeteo. Un olor de sangre, animal, sí, pero hasta cierto punto, tenía un olor atractivo. Y era mucho mejor matar a un animal que a un humano.

En ese momento todo se transformo. Todas esas dudas, todas esas interrogantes, desaparecieron. Desaparecieron ante el conocido ardor de su garganta.

Aun en esa inconsciencia de si mismo que le suponía el estar sediento y de caza, su mente voló hacia la pregunta ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de que tenía sed?

Aunque de inmediato la idea paso a segundo plano, cuando, en un acto tan inconsciente como el respirar, se lanzo sobre aquel animal que estaba tan desdichadamente cerca de él.

De inmediato se agoto la sangre contenida en el cuerpo de aquel puma, su garganta cedió un poco en ese ardor tortuoso. Pero no lo suficiente. En seguida se hubo secado el puma, él aventó el cuerpo vacio y olisqueó el aire. En busca de algo más.

Olfateó un poco más cerca, un efluvio nuevo, diferente y menos atractivo. Un herbívoro. Ignorando el asco que le ocasionaba ese aroma, se abalanzo entre los árboles y pronto localizó una pequeña manada de ciervos.

Salto sobre el más grande y todos los demás huyeron. Alice alcanzo uno y procedió a alimentarse en cuanto se hubo asegurado de que él no estaba teniendo problemas con su sed y el sabor de los herbívoros.

Después de unos momentos en los que Jasper hubo acabado con dos ciervos mas. Se sentó al pie de un árbol y busco con la mirada a la pequeña vampiresa. Por un momento, en el que sus ojos no la encontraban, una oleada de temor lo recorrió ¿Sería que ella finalmente se había ido, aprovechando ese momento de completa distracción? ¿Podría ser?

Pero luego sus ojos encontraron la menuda figura de la vampirita de cabello negro, encaramada sobre la rama de un árbol. Agazapada con una mano en una rama cercana y la otra hacia atrás. Su vista fija en algo.

Adivino que aun estaba sedienta y cazando.

Verla en esa posición tan conocida, disparó en él pensamientos que jamás había tenido, aun en ochenta años de vampiro.

"Se ve muy bien cazando" pensó "Interesante, misteriosa, salvaje y sensual. ¿Eso lo pensé yo?" una vez mas Jasper se había percatado de lo nuevo que era para él todo esto. Y su mente volvió a correr como loca en el millón de dudas y preguntas que aun tenía en su cabeza y que momentos atrás, hubiera dejado de lado para dar paso a la sed.

De tanto pensar no se percató del momento en el que Alice saltó sobre su presa, ni cuando bebió la sangre.

Solo se dio cuenta cuando la vampira hubo estado sentada a los pies de donde él estaba. Con las piernas cruzadas y las manos en sus rodillas. Mirándolo.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó. Él se sobresalto un momento de verla ahí de repente. Pero sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

— Sí, estoy bien— contesto.

Alice se tiro de espaldas en la hierba y estiro sus brazos. Él no dejo de mirarla ni por un momento.

Alice palmeó la hierba a su lado invitándolo a acostarse junto a ella. El obedeció de buena gana. "Todo lo que a ella la hiciera feliz"

Se tumbo a su lado y se dedico a mirar las nubes y las plantas que había sobre ellos. Se concentro en las emociones de Alice. Eso lo hacía sentir perfectamente en paz.

Ella sonríe y pone una mano en su mejilla y acaricia de nuevo. Él cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por las emociones. Pero la sensación que le provoca el roce de la mano de Alice sobre su piel devastada se hace más fuerte. Esa corriente eléctrica que nace de los dedos de la vampira lo hace sentir confundido y bien. En su pecho vuelve a formarse el sordo gruñido de satisfacción. Como un ronroneo.

Motivada por la reacción de sureño, Alice lleva sus manos a su cabello y enreda sus frágiles dedos en los rizos dorados. Intenta deslizar los dedos desde el nacimiento de su cabello hasta las puntas. Ni bien no había recorrido dos centímetros, sus finos dedos toparon con un enorme nudo en la maraña de rizos del caballero.

Dio un par de tirones lo mas suavecito que pudo y retiro de ahí la mano.

Él abrió los ojos y le busco. Ella estaba buscando algo en su bolsito. Jasper se incorporó a medias, tratando de adivinar que buscaba.

Poco tuvo que pensarlo ya que ella pronto saco un cepillo de su bolso. Por un momento el rubio pensó, quizá inocentemente, que ella quería arreglar su propio cabello. Hasta que Alice se levanto y fue a sentarse detrás de Jasper.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó él un poco alarmado.

— Arreglare tu cabello—contesto ella con toda simpleza.

— ¿Para qué? — volvió a preguntar.

— Porque es un desastre— respondió haciendo una cómica mueca. Y luego añadió— ¿Hace cuanto que no lo cepillas?

— Hum— pensó Jasper—. No lo sé. Supongo que desde que me fui a la guerra. Al menos jamás lo he hecho desde que soy vampiro.

— Pues ya va siendo hora— dijo la pequeña vampira hundiendo el cepillo en la maraña de rizos rubios.

Él intento oponer resistencia, pero después se rindió. Se la habría quitado de encima en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero eso quizá habría herido sus sentimientos. Y podría haberse ido.

Aunque sabía que él no era para ella, deseaba tenerla a su lado. Solo ella le había hecho sentir esperanza.

Supo que Alice había terminado su trabajo cuando el cepillo no se volvió a hundir en sus rizos. Después ella misma lo anunció.

— Listo. A ver si tu cabello no se asusta— rio. El también rio, aun sorprendiéndose de ser capaz de reír.

Sonrió y quiso voltear para mirarla, pero quedo paralizado en el acto al sentir un cosquilleo desconocido sobre su piel.

Alice le había plantado un pequeño beso en el cuello. Un beso. El cosquilleo de unos labios sobre su piel devastada. Nuevamente, algo que desconocía.

Bajo la cabeza y cerró los ojos, sumido en sus pensamientos y embargado por una gran confusión.

Alice lo miro con compasión y ternura. Ella sabía de sobra el montón de preguntas que se juntaban en su cabeza.

Con un movimiento suave se sentó frente a él y poso su mano en la mejilla plagada de cicatrices. Con el índice las dibujo suavemente. El mantuvo los ojos cerrados y controlo el gruñido de placer que amenazaba con salir.

— No tengas miedo, Jazz, te quiero y nunca te dejare. Jamás. No pienso irme nunca. Si nos separáramos será porque tú quieras, no porque yo me vaya.

Él asintió y sonrió tímidamente. Ella lo empujo para que se volviera a recostar sobre la hierba. Después hizo lo propio y se acomodo a su lado. Más cerca de lo normal. Tomo la mano marcada del vampiro y la alzo para ponerla enfrente de ambos. Luego junto su palma con la de él, midiéndolas. La mano de Jasper era casi el doble de grande que la de ella. Jasper volteo y la miro haciendo puchero.

— Creo que yo era de lavado en seco— comentó.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó él.

— Porque me lavaron y me encogí— remató Alice. El chiste sobre su estatura cumplió su cometido. Jasper rio de tal modo que casi podía catalogarse como carcajada.

Y allí se quedaron por bastante tiempo.

* * *

_**Este es mi segundo capi. No es mucho, pero no es sencillo confiar ciega y plenamente en alguien, menos si has vivido las atrocidades que vivió Jasper.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Babai.**_

_**Klau :D**_


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola un nuevo capi. esta chiquito, la verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo, pero igual es importante. **

* * *

**Un poco de fe.**

**Alice Pov. **

Han pasado dos semanas y media desde que me encontré con mi Jasper. Él me aceptó, el quiso estar conmigo, pero no puede fiarse de todo mundo. Y aun le cuesta trabajo confiar en mí. Yo sabía que eso ocurriría. Pero ni en la más disparatada de mis visiones habría imaginado que él pensaría que lo quería matar. Y tampoco en la más disparatada de las visiones me habría imaginado que él dependería de mí de esa manera. Cuando él decidió que el día en que yo lo abandonara, haría una hoguera y se lanzaría a ella, me asusté mucho.

Bien supe disimularlo, pues yo sabía que eso no llegaría a pasar, pues no lo iba a abandonar nunc a.

Pero aun así, es demasiado increíble que dependa de esa manera de mí. Que dependa de mí para vivir. Que dependa de mi para seguir existiendo, tanto que piense que si yo lo abandono, el se matará.

Aunque me hacia feliz que me quisiera, me ponía de nervios que estuviera pensando a cada segundo eso. Bien tendría que soportarlo. Después de todo, tras una vida de soledad, desolación y matanzas es muy difícil creer que de repente alguien va a llegar a quererte y a besarte y a amarte.

Pero es así. Tan difícil es tener un poco de fe. Tan difícil es creer un poco en mí.

Suspire y seguí mi marcha. Él venía a mi lado. Tenía unos ojos tan tristes y tan no se… abandonados. Yo tenía que hacer que esa mirada cambiara. Que creyera en mí, que confiara. Que tuviera fe. Pero ¿cómo?

"Piensa Alice, piensa"

Estábamos a dos de octubre. Era un día extrañamente silencioso, en lo que a humanos se refiere. Está bien, íbamos por un bosque. Pero cerca de la orilla y colindaba con ese bosque una pequeña ciudad.

Por suerte Jasper se había saciado hacia unos días. Si no ahora estaría demasiado tenso. No podía evitar dejar de preocuparme por su dominio de la sed, le sería muy, muy difícil. Y eso yo lo sabía.

Tenía que ser la loca de yo quien viniera a cambiar su forma de alimentarse. Lo mire un poco, para ver como se sentía. Parecía bien. Solo caminaba y sonreía. Me descubrió y me dedico una sonrisa torcida y tímida. Yo le correspondí con una sonrisa más grande. El me miro por un momento y volvió a fijar su vista al frente.

Yo hice lo propi y seguí mirando a adelante. Me puse a recordar. Ese día en el que me había puesto a peinar sus rizos dorados había sido tan bello. Aunque no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me había dicho, que jamás se había cepillado una sola vez durante su existencia de vampiro. Me preguntaba cuantas cosas no había hecho en su existir de vampiro.

Como detestaba a María. ¿Por qué lo tuvo que volver así de tímido y desconfiado de todo? ¿Por qué lo intimido tanto? ¿No le parecía que era una crueldad? Lo único que podía agradecerle a esa vampiresa de lo peor, era que hubiera transformado a un ser tan maravilloso como Jasper. Por lo demás, la odiaba con el corazón.

Aparte de que ella quería que Jasper volviera a su lado. Lo estaba buscando. Eso no lo sabía mi Jazz, pero yo sí. Lo había estado vigilando. Esto se me hacia mas difícil, tenía que buscar a los Cullen, pero evitando por completo un camino con el que María pudiera dar. De lo contrario…

Suspire. La voz de Jasper me saco de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Y tu como eras de humana?

— ¿Yo? — pregunté.

— ¿Ves a alguien más por aquí?

— No— sonreí—. No lo sé.

Se me había olvidado que algún día preguntaría sobre mi pasado. Me había centrado en que se abriera para contestar mis preguntas, que me había olvidado de que yo también podría resultar interesante para él.

— ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

— No recuerdo absolutamente nada de mi vida humana. Ni siquiera recuerdo mi transformación. Solo un día desperté siendo… yo.

— ¿Y quién te transformó? — cada vez se veía más interesado por mí.

— Tampoco lo sé— me encogí de hombros.

— Y eso ¿por qué?

— me desperté sola. Quienquiera que lo haya hecho, me abandono. No estoy segura de por qué. Ni siquiera tengo ninguna teoría. Solo desperté siendo vampiresa, joven, fuerte y con sed. Pero a mi mente acudió una imagen, solo una, y eso me ayudo a guiarme en mi existencia.

— ¿Y cuál fue esa imagen?

— La única persona que desde entonces he querido en mi futuro.

Me miro enarcando una ceja con confusión. Así que decidí ser clara.

— Tú, Jasper. Tu.

— ¿Yo? Pero no me conocías entonces.

— Esa fue mi primera visión. Tu rostro en mi mente y supe que debía buscarte.

Me sumergí en los recuerdos de esos doce meses como neófita. Esos primeros doce meses de vida. Mis visiones no eran ni la mitad de precisas que ahora. Aun no lograba dominar mi don. Y era exasperante. A veces lograba ver a Jasper y lo que iba a hacer con total claridad, y otras, solo tenía visiones borrosas y confusas. Pero persevere hasta que encontré la clave de mi don y lo comencé a dominar.

Cuando pude ver a Jasper con total claridad en mis visiones fui la mujer más feliz del mundo. Y cuando vi que abandonaría a María, fui la más feliz de la galaxia. Pero fui la más feliz del universo ese día en Philadelphia, el día en que por fin pude ver su rostro frente a mí y no en una visión. Ese día que por fin pude oler su aroma a cuero, canela, vainilla y lluvia.

Nuevamente su voz me saco de mis cavilaciones.

— Pero ¿por que se fue quien te creó?

— Eso tampoco lo sé. Desconozco todo mi pasado. No sé nada de mí cuando era humana. Solo mi nombre, por esto— saque un pedazo de papel de mi bolso. Ese papel lo había encontrado junto a mí el día en que nací. Solo había una palabra, con una caligrafía forzada y gruesa. Escrito con mucha presión. Alice—. Esto es lo único que encontré cerca de mí. Por eso me llamo Alice.

— que interesante.

— No, para nada. Mi vida es aburridísima.

— No lo creo. Tienes un don fantástico y muy peculiar, nunca conocí a ningún vampiro que viera el futuro. Es nuevo. ¿Cómo funciona tu don?

— Sigo las decisiones de tal o cual persona. Tengo una visión según lo que decida, que es lo que conllevara esa decisión que consecuencias traerá. Si la decisión cambia, la visión cambia.

Se me quedo mirando un momento. Y luego sonrió. Solo sonrió.

Nos sentamos al pie de un enorme arce. Yo me pegue tanto como pude a él. Siempre supe que no me haría ningún daño nunca. Por eso confío tanto en él. Sé que no me lastimara. Si bien puede parecer intimidante por sus cicatrices, pero eso es algo que no entiendo. Deben ser prejuicios vampíricos. A mí no me intimidan. Por el contrario, me parecen fascinantes. Muy bellas y varoniles. Muy sensuales.

Nos sentamos en completo silencio. Me encantaba el silencio. Me sentía cómoda. Era como tener una conexión especial con él. Una conexión sin palabras. Solo él, yo y el silencio.

Lo mire, tenía la mirada perdida y había desaparecido todo rastro de su sonrisa. ¿Por qué?

Sin pensarlo lleve mi mano a su mejilla. Acaricié las cicatrices que tenía allí. Tan bellas. Él cerró los ojos y se estremeció ligeramente. De su pecho salió un suave gruñido. Como un ronroneo. Ese sonido me encantaba. Y me encantaba únicamente porque de ese modo bajaba la guardia y se entregaba a mi cariño.

Deslice mi mano desde su mejilla, hasta el nacimiento de su cabello junto a la oreja. Enrede mis dedos en su cabello dorado y jale ligeramente su cabeza. Él se dejo llevar por mi movimiento y pronto tuve su cabeza en mi regazo. Seguí acariciando su cabello y revolviendo sus rizos con mis dedos. El mantenía los ojos cerrados y de su pecho seguía escapando ese precioso sonido, ese ronroneo.

De pronto sentí un calor clarito en m corazón, pero era algo con lo que yo no había tenido nada que ver. Era algo ajeno a mí, pero mío de todas formas. Era un calor especial, lo sentía aquí bien cerquita de mi pecho. Era algo como cariño. Pero no era algo mío, el cariño que yo sentía ´por mi caballero sureño ya me pasaba desapercibido, pues siempre lo había sentido. Esto era completamente distinto. Era cariño, pero no era mío.

De pronto me di cuenta de que no era mío, sino de Jasper. Con su don era imposible de evitar. Me estaba proyectando su cariño. Pero eso no lo había visto. Debía ser involuntario. Y si era involuntario…

Eso significaba que el cariño que me tenía era muy fuerte. ¡Sí!

Mi corazón parecía querer reventar de felicidad al darme cuenta de esto. Sonreí con ganas y lo seguí mirando. Aun tenía sus ojos cerrados. Como amaba esos ojos, y ese rostro. Aun con las cicatrices, tenía un mentón fuerte y unas facciones reacias. Muy masculinas. Enmarcadas por esos rizos dorado que me encantaban. Lo amaba a todo él. Y se lo hice sentir, solo debía sentirlo yo, hacerlo sentir a flor de piel. Así lo sabría él, gracias a su don precioso.

De pronto él abrió sus ojos y me miro con un gesto de disculpa. ¿De qué se disculpaba?

— Alice, yo…

— ¿Qué ocurre, Jazz?

— No lo sé. No puedo evitar sentir esto.

— ¿El cariño? —pregunte.

— sí, el cariño y también… el miedo.

— ¿Miedo? ¿De qué?

— De que esto sea una ilusión. De que desaparezcas de pronto en medio de una nube de humo. De que no vuelva a verte nunca más. De que te vayas y yo me quede aquí, con mi pasado, con mi soledad…

— ¡Sshh! — lo silencie con mi dedo índice—. Nunca me iré. Esto no es ninguna ilusión Jasper. Yo estoy aquí, contigo, te amo por sobre todas las cosas y jamás, jamás, jamás te dejare. Eres lo que más quiero. Eres lo que más amo, lo que más adoro y lo único por lo que daría mi existencia sin pensarlo un solo instante.

— Pero aun así, me cuesta trabajo creer que un ángel como tú, esta queriéndome, me está llenando de esperanza y de amor.

— No soy ningún ángel, Jasper. No baje del cielo en medio de un coro de querubines. Solo soy una vampira que te ama con todo el corazón. No soy un ángel, pero si tú lo quieres, seré tu ángel.

— ya lo eres— me dijo.

— De acuerdo, yo soy tu ángel, y vengo a llenarte de amor y felicidad. Vengo a llenarte de esperanza y fortaleza. Vengo a hacer que puedas volver a sentir, volver a creer, volver a confiar. Pero necesito que tengas fe en mí. Sería demasiado difícil pedirte que tengas un poco de fe. Solo un poquito.

— Para nada, mi ángel. Te lo prometo. Tendré fe en ti.

Entonces tomo mi mano y planto un pequeño beso en el dorso. Un beso… en la mano… un pequeño beso, si pequeño, pero que venía a llenarme de ilusión y esperanza. Y no se lo pedí. Me lo dio por voluntad propia.

Sonreí con ganas. Él se levanto y me tendió una mano.

— Continuamos, hermoso ángel

Yo tome su mano y juntos continuamos nuestro recorrido. Yo completamente atónita por ese beso. Pero feliz.

Por fin, sin querer lo logre. Él tenia un poco de fe.

* * *

_**tener fe en una persona es una de las cosas mas difíciles del mundo, sobre todo si estas herido. Pero oiga, Alice se lo esta ganando de a poco ¿No?**_

_**Espero poder actualizar pronto. quería hacer una narración de alice porque es una chica muy linda y su punto de vista es muy importante, ademas de3 que es mi personaje favorito. **_

**_Pásense_**_** por mis otros fic, en especial Llamado del amor y en corto subo el prologo y el primer capi de un nuevo fic se llama Amor de Película, les va a gustar. **_

_**En una semana estare subiendo otro nuevo fic, Dos vidas, un mismo amor. **_

_**Bueno se cuidad, besos helados.**_

_**Klau :)**_


	4. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es tranajo de una musa que osó irse de vacaciones sin avisar.**

* * *

**Derribados**

**Jasper Pov. **

Desde que Alice entro en mi vida, todo ha cambiado. Nunca pensé que llegaría a sentirme así con alguien, pero con Alice siento, que por fin puedo estar tranquilo. He pasado muchos años evadiendo a cualquiera de los de mi clase, nunca permanecí cerca de nadie desde que deje a María, aparte de Petter y Charlotte. Y hasta de ellos me aleje.

Pero sé que de Alice no podre alejarme nunca, ella es un ser tan divino y hermoso que constantemente me pregunto ¿Qué hace un ángel como ella rescatando de las sombras a un monstruo como yo? Y aunque ella me diga lo contrario, se que yo he sido un monstruo, pero también sé que por ella intentare ser lo que no he sido en este siglo de existencia.

Esa mañana corríamos ya por Canadá, buscando al extraño clan del que me hablo. Los Cullen. Hasta donde ella me había contado, el líder del clan Carlisle era el primero en probar la sangre animal como alternativa y tenía como 285 años probando esa dieta, por lo que estaba convencida de que funcionaba.

Yo, al principio tenía mis serias dudas, pero ahora no. A pesar del sabor, la sangre animal logra calmar muy bien la sed. Aunque si, el sabor es un tanto desagradable, al menos no me tenía que preocupar por las emociones y me podía alimentar en paz.

Lo único que no lograba comprender ahora, eran mis sentimientos hacia aquella vampiresa pequeña que me acompañaba y me había rescatado de mi soledad. Estaba consciente de que aquella desconfianza y todas las dudas, habían desaparecido. Pero en su lugar había descubierto un sentimiento que me desconcertaba, ya que nunca lo había sentido, en mi existencia de vampiro jamás me había sentido así, y, aunque no recuerdo bien, estoy casi seguro de que en mi vida humana tampoco.

Este sentimiento me asustaba, pero a la vez me hacía sentir bien. Completo. Pero ya no sabía qué hacer con ello. Si he de ser sincero conmigo mismo, me he enamorado de Alice. Aunque suene extraño, o precipitado. He sabido que las relaciones entre nuestra especie son muy veloces. Petter y Charlotte pasaron de ser simples desconocidos a compañeros con un día de convivencia cercana. A mí me cuesta creer que se pueda ligar uno a alguien de esa manera tan veloz, pero ahora ya no estoy tan seguro de eso. A final de cuentas, yo me quede ligado a Alice desde el momento en el que tome su mano, y sé que ya no podre separarme de ella.

Pero no me había dado cuenta de ese sentimiento antes y realmente me confundía, pues no sabía en qué momento me había enamorado de ella, no sabía si había sido hace unos días, cuando estábamos de caza y, en un movimiento que no supe como ocurrió, salte sobre un ciervo al tiempo que ella saltaba por otro y terminamos chocando el uno con el otro y cayendo al suelo, espantando a nuestras respectivas presas, o hace unas semanas cuando me pidió que creyera en ella, o ¿Por qué no? Ese día en Philadelphia, cuando apareció y me sonrió y me baño con sus olas de esperanza, de tranquilidad y paz y de alegría.

Debía deshacerme de aquellas ideas pronto, porque debía meterme en la cabeza que Alice no era para mí. Que ella quisiera estar conmigo y otra muy distinta es que realmente la merezca. Alice es un ángel que ha bajado del paraíso para rescatarme de mi soledad, pero eso no quita el hecho de que yo soy un monstruo, y de que, en realidad, no merecía que ella viniera para llenarme de estas sensaciones.

Aunque otra idea era la que me atormentaba aun mas. Hasta ahora ella ha demostrado que quiere estar conmigo, hasta ahora ella ha demostrado que me ama, pero ella no sabe realmente lo que quiere y un día se cansara y me dejara solo.

Llevaba dos meses con ella, habíamos peinado todo Alaska y la mitad de Canadá en la búsqueda de los Cullen, según ella se asentaban hasta seis años en un mismo lugar, pero ella seguía sin poder averiguar en sus visiones donde estaban, y mientras tanto los buscábamos de la forma normal.

Ella tenía un rato sin cazar, como una semana. Yo tenía tres días y la garganta ya me quemaba de una manera insoportable. No comprendía cómo hacia Alice para soportar más de tres días. Me sentía como cuando era un neófito, en cuestión de horas volvía a tener sed por más que me saciara.

Pero no molestaría a Alice con mis problemas ahora. No, mejor me aguantaba.

Seguimos por varias horas, caminando. Ella iba y venía en sus visiones intentando encontrarlos. Yo me sentía cada vez mas incomodo, pero no dije nada. La miraba nada más y el solo mirarla me tranquilizaba.

Me detestaba tanto a mi mismo por esto. No podía quererla, no de esa manera, ella no era para mí y yo no la merecía. Todo esto era tan confuso.

Alice se detuvo y volteó a mirarme. Qué extraño era mirar a sus ojos color oro, y sentirme así. Mi corazón parecía querer latir de nuevo, sentía cono si me hinchara de felicidad y quisiera estallar dentro de mí, solo por volver a latir. Sabía que era imposible que mi corazón volviera a latir, pero todo eso me hacía sentir Alice.

Tenía tanto miedo de que de pronto desapareciera como una ilusión, y de pronto yo estuviera de nuevo solo. Solo y triste.

Sabía que Alice no se alejaría de mí, pero tampoco debía dejar que mis sentimientos hacia ella crecieran. Ella no era para mí, un ángel como ella no se enamora de un monstruo como yo. Una criatura frágil, alegre y risueña, no viene a enamorarse de un pobre soldado solo y atormentado por el pasado.

Alice siguió mirándome y sentí una descarga eléctrica por mi cuerpo. No podía evitarlo, ella me hacía sentir tantas cosas.

— ¿Tienes sed? —me pregunto. Cada vez me sorprendía mas como sabía lo que me pasaba, lo que sentía y pensaba. Había llegado a pensar que me conocía mucho mejor que yo mismo. Aunque no sería extraño, a estas alturas me desconocía completamente. Podría ser normal que alguien me conociera mejor que yo mismo ¿no?

— No—le mentí. No quería que perdiéramos tiempo, que podíamos ocupar en rastrear a esa familia a la que ella deseaba unirse, por mi.

— No me mientas—dijo en un tono dulce. Me reí al darme cuenta de que quizá si me conocía ella mejor que yo mismo.

— Bueno, si un poco—era tan extraño reír. Hacia tanto tiempo que no sentía ganas de reír, porque ya nada me causaba alegría. Pero con Alice todo era más sencillo. Con Alice por fin podía reír y sentirme feliz, a pesar de que sabía que ella no me pertenecía, el solo hecho de tenerla cerca me hacia feliz.

— Adelante—me dijo. Olfatee cuidadosamente el aire, hasta que descubrí un aroma, un poco atractivo. Me lance a través del bosque, desconectando la mente del cuerpo, corriendo velozmente, guiado únicamente por aquel aroma de sangre fresca.

A unos cuantos metros de aquel efluvio, divise un oso pardo, caminando despreocupadamente a través de los arboles. Sin pensármelo siquiera dos veces, me lance sobre el animal y le encaje los dientes sin darle tiempo siquiera a que se defendiese. La sangre corrió por mi garganta, apaciguando aquel ardor de fuego que me torturaba. Cuando la sangre de aquel animal se agoto, lo deje tendido en el suelo y volví a olisquear el aire. No había quedado completamente satisfecho con aquello, necesitaba más.

Mi mente y mi cuerpo no estaban conectados en ese momento, buscaba con cuidado un aroma animal, cuando una brisa sopló a mi espalda y un delicioso y dulce aroma me envolvió. Sin pensármelo tres segundos me lance a través de la espesura, buscando aquel efluvio tan delicioso.

Escuche la voz de Alice detrás de mí gritar:

— ¡Jazz, no!

Pero en ese momento solo me importaba aquel efluvio, aquel delicioso aroma.

Jasper se lanzo a través del bosque, al tiempo que Alice tenía una visión. Cuando se recupero, intento detenerlo. Iba a atacar a un humano.

— ¡Jazz, no! —grito lanzándose a través del bosque para seguirlo.

Jasper volaba a través de los pinos, cuando alguna parte de su adormilada consciencia le advirtió que aquel aroma tan delicioso era humano. Pero en ese momento ya era demasiado tarde, pues se había abalanzado sobre un joven excursionista y que parecía estar perdido.

Todo sucedió tan rápido, un momento había capturado el efluvio, dos segundos después tenía entre sus brazos al joven y al siguiente momento la sangre de aquel aventurero, asustado e inmovilizado tanto por el miedo como por la poderosa fuerza del vampiro, corría por su garganta.

Al mismo tiempo, que el tibio liquido apaciguaba el ardor de su garganta, una ola de emociones lo golpeaba con fuerza, impidiéndole alimentarse tranquilamente, llevándose toda señal de tranquilidad dentro de sí.

Sorpresa, miedo, incredulidad, miedo, angustia, dolor, terror, tristeza, angustia, dolor, angustia, dolor, agonía, dolor, angustia, dolor, muerte.

A aquel cuerpo se le agoto la sangre, pero todas las emociones abrumadoras, seguían con Jasper, quien se soltó del cadáver en cuanto se hubo agotado y se alejo comprendiendo por fin lo que acababa de hacer.

Su cuerpo estaba envuelto en las dolorosas emociones de aquel joven que acababa de asesinar, sus ojos destellaban en un brillante tono carmesí y sus labios aun tenían restos de la sangre del pobre muchacho que acababa de asesinar.

Se sentía contrariado. Por un lado su paladar se regocijaba en el sabor de aquel líquido, el ardor de su garganta había sido aplacado por completo. Pero su cabeza era un mar de confusión, se sentía mal, completamente triste y angustiado. Mas lo que más le angustiaba no era el hecho de que acababa de asesinar a un joven, no eran las emociones que había absorbido de aquel humano ahora muerto. No. Lo que más le angustiaba en ese momento, era que le había fallado a Alice.

Le acababa de fallar a Alice. No había podido resistir la tentación de aquel aroma prohibido. No había podido resistirse al sabor de aquella sangre cálida. No había podido resistir su sed. Y había fallado a la única persona que lo había querido y aceptado como es desde que lo conoció. Le había fallado a la única persona que lleno de vida su muerto corazón. La única persona que le había tendido su mano para sacarlo de las sombras. La única persona que él había querido. La única persona que él había amado.

La dueña de sus pensamientos apareció ante él. Radiante como siempre, pero su rostro estaba descompuesto por una expresión que Jasper descifro como decepción, aunque la realidad es que era pura preocupación.

Jasper se sintió inmediatamente mal por lo que acababa de hacer. Tanto que se le escapo una involuntaria ola de tristeza y vergüenza, la cual Alice sintió inmediatamente.

Se sentía completamente miserable, completamente insignificante. Lo que acababa de hacer no tenia nombre. Si algún resquicio de su alma se había impuesto ante el monstruo en esos escasos dos meses, en este preciso momento, en un instante de debilidad, la había perdido y el monstruo estaba de vuelta.

Se sentía tan despreciable que no se atrevía a mirar a la cara a la dueña de su corazón, aunque en ese momento y nunca, se lo diría. No podría mirar a esos ojos ámbar con los suyos tan rojos como el fuego. En ese momento se pregunto, ¿Cómo podía ser que ella siguiera allí? Seguramente solo se había quedado únicamente para decirle lo decepcionada que estaba de él, lo arrepentida que estaba de haber creído en él y que en ese momento se iba.

Una nueva oleada de angustia, esta vez propia, lo ataco con fuerza. Si ella se iba ¿Qué iba a hacer él? Si ella se iba, ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir de nuevo? ¿Cómo podría volver a su infierno personal, después de haber conocido el cielo? ¿Cómo podría ser de nuevo el ánima errante que había sido hasta ahora después de haber sentido nuevamente lo que era vivir?

Alice sintió la ola de angustia que él involuntariamente le enviaba y sintió su corazón estrujarse dentro de su pecho. Se acerco a Jasper con paso vacilante y busco su mirada, la cual la rehuía de una manera que evidenciaba su sentir por parte del rubio.

— Jasper—le llamo despacito aun buscando su mirada.

Él no contesto. No sabía que decir. Por una parte no deseaba que le dijera mil cosas que lo herirían mucho más que todas las mordidas de neófitos recibidas durante sus años de guerra, pero tampoco quería decirle que se fuera.

— Jasper ¿estás bien? … —preguntaba ella con sincera preocupación—. Jazz…

Fue el momento en el que Jasper percibió en ella un sentimiento totalmente ajeno a la decepción, un pensamiento totalmente ajeno a la tristeza o desilusión. Jasper percibió una preocupación, mezclada con ese amor que le brotaba a chorros todo el tiempo. Una preocupación distinta a la que él conocía; preocupación por el ser amado.

Se pregunto de inmediato si aquello podía ser. Si, a pesar de haberle fallado de una manera imperdonable, ella se estaba preocupando de si él estaba bien. Si el amor de aquella mujercita podría ser tan grande como para perdonarle el error que había cometido.

Y se animo a levantar la cabeza y mirarla a los ojos. Su expresión era de sincera preocupación y en la atmosfera emocional de ella no pudo encontrar ni el menor atisbo de enojo o duda. Únicamente preocupación y amor.

Alice se encontró con ese par de ojos tan rojos como el rubí, que la miraban con tristeza y angustia, y, si no creyera que ese hombre era invencible, creería que hasta con miedo miraban sus ojos.

— Lo… lo lamento—dijo él en un murmullo aun mirando sus pequeños ojos ámbar.

— No te disculpes—dijo ella con una sonrisa, intentando infundirle ánimos a su vampiro amado. Llevo una mano a su rostro marcado de cicatrices y acaricio su mejilla con dulzura, en un intento de apaciguar esa tristeza y frustración que torturaban a su amado.

Y Jasper sintió como si la calma y la tranquilidad lo bañaran suavemente. Como si nada importara ya, como si todo el dolor se quedara nuevamente atrás, como si el mundo entero se hubiese detenido. Como si hubiese vuelto a vivir.

Y entonces lo supo…

Aquella criatura frágil, con rostro de duendecillo, nunca lo abandonaría. Podía confiar plenamente en ella, tal y como lo había hecho desde el principio, aunque con sus dudas.

En ese momento ya no había lugar a dudas, ella estaría siempre con él. Aunque fallara, aunque nunca lograra un autocontrol completo, ella estaría allí. Porque ella sentía lo mismo que él en aquel momento. Ella lo amaba, tanto como él a ella.

La mirada del sureño cayó sobre los labios rosados de la pequeña vampira y se pregunto a que sabrían, a que sabría un beso de la pequeña vampira.

Alice percibió la mirada insistente del vampiro en sus labios, pero no dijo nada. Siguió acariciando la mejilla de su caballero sureño. Esperando una decisión.

Jasper temía que Alice se desvaneciera en el aire, como quien despierta de un sueño y, a pesar de ser consciente que los vampiros no dormían, no descartaba la posibilidad de que ella fuera un truco de su mente.

Sin embargo, ¿Qué más daba ya? Había perdido muchos años de su existencia, andando para todos lados como ánima errante, pensando si no era lo mejor morir, quizá encender una hoguera y lanzarse a ella para terminar con su tristeza. Ahora estaba Alice que lo había rescatado de su eterno penar con una sonrisa, con una ola de esperanza y con una frase.

Si ella fuera un truco de su imaginación, podría simplemente hacer aquello que tantas veces pensó como la solución a sus problemas. La decisión estaba ya tomada.

Los ojos de Alice se desenfocaron, sumergiéndola en una visión, una visión preciosa.

_Era el mismo bosque nevado en el que se encontraba, pero el cielo se había despejado en el momento en el que el sol se estaba ocultando en el horizonte. Ellos dos se encontraban de pie, tal y como en ese momento, solo que los labios del sureño y los de ella estaban unidos y sumergidos en una suave danza. Un beso. El más esperado beso._

La decisión había sido tomada tan de pronto que Alice no tuvo oportunidad ni siquiera de asimilar su visión. Las nubes grises se disiparon, dando paso a un sol radiante que procedía a esconderse detrás de las montañas.

La luz amarillenta pinto aquellas nubes de colores rosas y amarillos, y arranco destellos a la piel de ambos vampiros. Alice miro maravillada el efecto de aquella piel devastada a la luz del sol, que tenía un aspecto fatídico y a la vez precioso, si eso era posible.

Jasper vio el destello de aquellos labios sonrosados, que parecían tener el brillo de los diamantes rosados. No podía dejar de mirar aquellos labios que tanto anhelaba.

Alice sabía lo que pasaría, pero aun así la tomo por completo desprevenida cuando Jasper puso sus dedos índice y pulgar en su barbilla y elevo suavemente su rostro hasta mirarla más fijamente a los ojos, dejando a sus labios menos espacio del acostumbrado.

— Alice—la llamo en un murmullo.

— ¿Si? —pregunto ella.

— Puedo… — a Jasper nunca le fallaba la voz, nunca se le entrecortaba, pero ahora le pasaba por primera vez. Mas no importaba, con un respiro profundo, innecesario y necesario a la vez—... puedo besarla señorita—dijo tomando las maneras de su época. Haciendo que a ella se le cortara la respiración al escuchar ese acento sureño tan… indescriptiblemente hermoso.

— Si—dijo también con la respiración entrecortada y la voz trémula.

Y él se agacho despacio, sus labios buscando los de ella con ansiedad. Ella se paraba de puntitas buscando igualmente sus labios. Cuando por fin sintió la boca del sureño rozar la suya, enredo sus pequeños brazos en el cuello del rubio y él rodeo su cintura con sus largos brazos, estrechándola contra su cuerpo.

Sus labios se entreabrieron profundizando el beso y una oleada de nuevas emociones, tanto propias como pertenecientes a la pequeña mujer que correspondía su beso de una manera que jamás creyó llegar a sentir.

Ternura… cariño… amor… sorpresa… tranquilidad… agitación… amor… deseo… amor… agitación… amor… deseo… placer… amor… pasión… amor… deseo… placer… amor… pasión… placer… amor… amor… deseo…

Tantas emociones juntas, que jamás había sentido, pero en ese momento lo hacían sentir en la cima del mundo.

Alice se sumergía en la sensación que le llevaba el sentir sus labios contra los de él. El probar su boca, como siempre lo había soñado. Porque ¿Quién mas podría decir que llevaba treinta años esperando por un beso del hombre que amaba? ¿Quién mas podría decir que llevaba treinta años amando a un solo hombre? ¿Quién mas podía decir que en ese momento era correspondida y se sentía la mujer más dichosa del mundo, después de treinta años de amar a la distancia?

La respuesta era obvia: NADIE

Y así se dejaron llevar el uno por el otro, por las emociones con las que Jasper los envolvía con su poderoso don, por las emociones que emergían de su corazón como un volcán en erupción. Con el poder de una tormenta y con el ardor de la lava.

Cuando por fin separaron sus labios. Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro, sin saber que decir. Jasper llevo su mano al rostro de la vampirita, tomando un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos, por el solo pretexto de tocarla.

— Alice… yo—tartamudeo sin saber que decir.

— ¿Si? —dijo ella, expectante.

— Te amo Alice. Te amo.

— Y yo a ti, Jazz—dijo ella en un susurro—. Te amo, y nunca te dejare ir.

— No dejare que te vayas. Jamás.

Y así volvieron a unir sus labios, en un profundo y apasionado beso. Derrumbando por fin las barreras entre ellos, y entregándose a su amor.

* * *

_****Klau observa desde la ranura de la puerta para ver si hay personas con jitomates en manos****_

_**Hola! y lo lamento de verdad que lo lamento. No se como hacer para pedir disculpas a ustedes mis fieles lectoras, espero que aun quede alguna por alli despues de estos dos meses. De verdad lo lamento y he de decir que sobran las explicaciones.**_

_**Espero no volver a ausentarme asi de esta historia, pero comprendanme entre todo lo que hago, no tengo tiempo a veces ni de respirar. Me hacen falta unas vacaciones y apenas empieza el ciclo escolar. :S**_

_**Bueno espero que me perdonen y que les haya gustado el capitulo, les juro que presione a mi musa para que escupiera toda la trama lo mas rapido posible.**_

_**De acuerdo. Un beso.**_

_**Klau :D**_


	5. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es una de esas cosas que viven en la mente sin que te des cuenta, hasta que son demasiado grandes para ignorarlas.**

* * *

**Pasado.**

Ahora que tenía la certeza de que ella no desaparecería, se sentía más tranquilo. Estando juntos todo parecía ir bien. Y en realidad todo iba bien. Jasper cada vez tenía más confianza en ella, cada vez tenía más confianza en sí mismo.

Alice era totalmente feliz de que Jasper se estuviera abriendo, ya que eso era todo lo que ella quería, todo lo que ella deseaba. Pero ahora quería algo más…

Quería hablar sobre su pasado. Jasper por lo general evadía el tema, y ella sabía que todo eso que sentía y que se guardaba solo para él, le estaba haciendo daño. Ella quería conocer más de todo eso, quería escucharlo de sus propios labios. Quería que él desahogara toda esa tristeza que tenia dentro. Quería compartir la carga con él, para que ya no se sintiera solo en cuanto al peso enorme de ese terrible pasado que llevaba a cuestas. Quería que él se lo confiara, que él le dijera todo lo que sufrió, todo lo que padeció y poder por fin librarse de esa situación. Estar juntos en todo, EN TODO.

Suspiro. De algún modo tenía que lograr que él se abriera a contarle su pasado.

Porque una cosa era que ella supiera todo lo de los últimos treinta años, y otra era que él se lo confiara, que aliviara un poco su pesada cruz, y para eso tenía que hablarlo, solo entonces podría ella compartirla.

Además, cincuenta años antes de que ella lo viera, debían haber pasado muchas cosas, cosas que no conocía, cosas que probablemente no se imaginaba, cosas que quizá le costaría trabajo entender.

Suspiro nuevamente y Jasper la miro alzando una ceja. ¿Qué la traía tan frustrada que suspiraba de esa forma?

— ¿Qué tienes Alice?

— Yo—Alice se sorprendió de verse descubierta—. Nada Jazz, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Jasper detuvo su andar y la miro frunciendo el ceño.

— Alice, esa manera en la que suspiras no es precisamente nada. Y eso sin contar toda la frustración que emanas. Algo tienes y no me lo quieres decir. ¿Qué te ocurre?

— No es nada Jazz. Tonterías mías.

— Nada de lo que tu tengas me parecen tonterías a mi—dijo el sureño, quien enseguida se arrepintió, eso era demasiado decir. Controlo por todos los medios la ola de vergüenza que quería escapársele. Lo único que le faltaba era que Alice se riera de él.

Pronto la risa de campanitas de la pequeña vampira inundo el aire y Jasper supo que no había logrado evitar que escapara aquella vergüenza.

— ¿Por qué te avergüenzas Jazz? —pregunto Alice riendo.

Buena pregunta ¿Por qué le avergonzaba decirle lo mucho que le importaba? Al fin y al cabo, eran compañeros ahora ¿o no? Eso no había quedado exactamente claro aquel día que se habían besado, después de su momento de debilidad. Pero habían compartido unos besos rápidos después de eso y a ella no parecía molestarle. Aun así quedaba la pregunta ¿de verdad eran compañeros?

Jasper se había ido de tal manera en sus propias preguntas que de pronto Alice tuvo que decir.

— Tierra llamando a Jasper, contesten, contesten.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Nada. Solo que regresa a la realidad. ¿Qué te paso?

— No, no era nada.

— Bueno, volviendo a lo que estábamos. ¿Por qué te avergüenzas, Jazz? —repitió la pregunta.

— No, no es nada—mintió Jasper, intentando no volver a caer en la espiral de preguntas que se formaba en su mente—. Mejor dime tú, ¿Por qué estas tan frustrada y suspiras así?

Alice se vio atrapada por el brillo de esos ojos dorados y no supo qué hacer. ¿Sería bueno que le dijera que su frustración se debía a su renuencia a hablar del pasado? Lo dudo y simplemente intento salirse por la tangente.

— Nada de nada. A veces me da por suspirar así.

— Eso no es cierto Alice—replico Jasper—. Emanas frustración por las cuatro puntas, ¿acaso crees que pasare por alto eso?

— No—rio divertida—. Bueno, te diré— accedió ella.

Y se fue a brinquitos a sentar al pie de un frondoso pino que se encontraba por allí. Palmeo la hierba a su lado, pero Jasper ya se estaba sentando. Estos últimos meses él se había acostumbrado a que de pronto se sentara para charlar. Era gracioso que se tuviese que detener y sentarse para hablar, pues bien podrían mantener una conversación estando a 200km/h y sin cansarse.

— Cuéntame sobre tu pasado—dijo ella de pronto, logrando que Jazz se cerrara a cualquier rumbo que tomara la conversación.

— ¿Por qué quieres saber de eso?

— Porque quiero conocer todo sobre ti. Tus buenos y malos momentos, quiero saberlo…

— Pero no quiero halar de ello, Alice.

— ¿Por qué no? —ahora Alice se había enfurruñado cual niña pequeña.

— Porque lo quiero dejar atrás. No quiero pensarlo.

— Alguna vez oí a un humano decir—comenzó Alice— Que los sentimientos y los recuerdos son como las frutas. Cuando uno está podrido debes sacarlo, porque si no, terminara pudriendo todo lo demás. La única manera de sacarlo es hablando.

Esa expresión ausente de Alice, mas la frase, que en alguna ocasión también la escucho en algún lugar, hicieron flanquear las defensas de Jasper, permitiéndole abrirse un poco a la posibilidad de no cargar él solo con sus problemas. Aun así, no cedió completamente.

— Alice, yo no te quiero importunar con mi pasado. No es la historia más alegre que vas a escuchar.

— Pero es tu historia y eso es lo que quiero escuchar. Quiero ayudarte con ese pasado que traes a cuestas. Quiero aliviar tu carga y tu dolor, quiero que compartamos todo. No solo los buenos momentos que viviremos desde ahora, sino todos los malos que viviste antes. Todo, quiero que te sientas libre, que el peso de todo aquello desaparezca. Quiero que seas feliz completamente. Pero no lograras ser completamente feliz si no sacas eso de dentro de ti. Jasper, por favor. Solo quiero ayudarte, quiero ser tu apoyo.

Aquellas palabras de la pequeña bailarina tiraron por la borda toda excusa que se había formado en su cabeza para evitar hablar de su pasado.

Lo sufría, claro que lo sufría. Estaba intentando dejarlo atrás, pero no fue sino hasta ese momento en el que él se dio cuenta de que no podía dejarlo atrás, no podía olvidarlo, no mientras no lo hablara con alguien. Y Alice estaba allí, ofreciéndole una mano, ofreciéndole un oído que lo escuchara, para así poder aliviar el peso de su dolor, de su pasado, de su dolor, de su tristeza.

Exhalo un suspiro profundo y miro en sus pequeños ojos ámbar. Pudo ver todo el cariño, todo el amor que ella sentía, y no hubo necesidad de preguntar. Eran compañeros, eran pareja. Sintió el amor fluir en el cuerpo de la pequeña vampira, y se percato de que él se sentía igual. La amaba, la amaba con todo el corazón, con locura y en ese momento supo, que toda esa necesidad de estar con ella, todo lo que ella la necesitaba, era simplemente porque la amaba. No solo por la esperanza que ella representaba, no solo porque le había tendido una mano y le había dado sentido a su existir, sino porque la amaba y ya no la dejaría ir jamás.

— ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? ¿Qué quieres saber? —pregunto, aun temeroso de abrirse.

— Todo—dijo ella en tono suave y expectante.

Un suspiro innecesario se escucho por parte del sureño, quien procedió a contarle.

— Tenía veinte años cuando me transformaron. Era mayor en el Ejercito Confederado, el mayor más joven—sonrió imperceptiblemente—. Me uní al ejército cuando tenía casi diecisiete, pero les dije que tenía veinte. Cuando me hicieron Mayor tenia veinte, pero creían que tenia veintitrés. Mi carrera militar parecía prometedora, pero se vio coartada aquella noche.

Jasper se sumergió en sus recuerdos, dándole a la historia un matiz de melancolía y ansiedad, creando expectación en la pequeña mujercita.

— Fue durante la primera batalla de Galveston. Me pusieron al frente de la evacuación. Había terminado, iba de regreso a la ciudad. Aun recuerdo perfectamente esa noche, no se desvaneció ni con la transformación, ni con el tiempo, se ha quedado allí, grabada para siempre.

La angustia de aquella noche regreso a él, quien no pudo evitar, al recordar aquel momento terrible en el que dejo de ser humano para convertirse en un monstruo.

— Cabalgaba de regreso, era muy tarde. Solo me había alejado kilometro y medio cuando las vi. Eran tres mujeres muy jóvenes, e iban a pie. Pensé que se trataba de rezagadas, así que desmonte para ofrecerles mi ayuda.

'' Cuando vi sus rostros me quede petrificado. Me maravillo la extrema palidez de su piel. Definitivamente eran las tres damas más hermosas que había visto.

Jasper clavo la mirada en el suelo. No se sentía cómodo hablando de aquella noche. A pesar de que la recordaba perfectamente bien, algunos detalles aun eran confusos.

— Me miraron y hablaron entre ellas— se limito a decir lo que había entendido aquella noche, pues no tenia ánimos para repetir cada una de las palabras que habían salido de boca de María, Nettie y Lucy. Era sorprendente ver como decaía su ánimo con solo recordar aquella noche—. Por lo poco que entendí en aquel momento, hablaban de mí y de matar. De pronto me sentí inseguro, como si estuviera en un grave peligro. Mis instintos humanos me advirtieron, pues se me erizo el vello de la nuca.

'' Dos de ellas se fueron. Nettie y Lucy. María se me quedo mirando y me pregunto mi nombre. Me sentía incapaz de ser grosero con una dama, así que respondí a su pregunta, nervioso.

'' Se acerco a mí y se inclino como si fuera a besarme. Me quede allí, sin saber qué hacer, aunque todo mi ser pedía a gritos que saliera huyendo de allí. Ella se iba acercando poco a poco, cada vez más. En el último instante antes de que su boca rozara mi cuello, cerré los ojos.

'' Sentí un ardor que nunca antes había sentido. Mi cuerpo cayó pesadamente mientras aquel fuego me carcomía vivo. No pude evitar algún grito que se escapo de mi garganta. Aquello parecía una pesadilla. El dolor no cedía un solo instante y yo lo único que deseaba era que terminara, aunque eso significara que moriría. Cualquier cosa con tal de terminar con aquel dolor.

El vivido recuerdo de su transformación hizo que el rubio se encogiera imperceptiblemente. Habían pasad tantos años, tantos que ya no sabía cuántos eran, pero ese recuerdo nunca se desvanecía.

'' El tiempo y el espacio perdió significado para mí. Solo existía aquel dolor terrible. Aquella tortura que parecía no terminar. Quería morir. Quería que alguien me matara, pero que terminara.

'' Y de un momento a otro, se acabo. Se acabo el dolor, pero fue sustituido por un ardor en la garganta. Un ardor terrible y doloroso, que necesitaba aplacar. Abrí los ojos, encontrándome tendido en el suelo, y ella estaba a unos metros de mí.

Jasper se sumió nuevamente en sus pensamientos. Volviendo a aquel primer momento de inmortalidad. Cuan confuso era todo.

'' Me incorpore al grupo de neófitos que ella estaba reuniendo. Éramos seis en ese momento. Todos varones, así que constantemente peleábamos entre nosotros. Ella quería soldados.

'' No paso mucho tiempo antes de que me pusiera al frente de los otros, quería entrenarnos bien, pero también tenía prisa, pues quería atacar antes del primer año, mientras siguiéramos siendo descomunalmente fuertes.

'' En cuanto me puso al frente, las bajas descendieron y aumento nuestro numero hasta ser casi veinte. Mi don era muy valioso para esto, aunque yo apenas si sabía de su existencia. Logre que trabajaran veintitrés neófitos codo con codo, no sin grandes esfuerzos.

'' Nos encaminamos hacia Monterrey, el antiguo terreno de María, y atacamos a los enemigos. Fue muy sencillo, solo cuatro bajas.

Jasper respiro profundo intentando calmarse. No era sencillo hablar de esa situación, lo tenía tan reservado para sí mismo que el hecho de estar allí, hablándolo, lo hacía sentir vulnerable. Alice escuchaba atenta sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido. Jasper no solo le estaba contando su pasado, le estaba confiando y mostrando sus más profundas heridas del alma, tanto más marcadas y dolorosas que todas las medias lunas que tenia hincadas en la piel.

'' Los combates fueron intensos. Muchos temían que vinieran los Vulturi, pero eso no llego a pasar. Ganamos muchas batallas y perdimos otras tantas. Nettie y Lucy se volvieron contra María, pero yo me di cuenta de sus intenciones mucho antes de que las perpetuaran, y la advertí, por lo que al final fue ella la que prevaleció.

''Así atravesé muchos años de mi vida. Nunca fue sencillo, pero era todo lo que conocía y no creía que existiera otra posibilidad. Sabía que así era en todos lados, así que jamás pensé en otra vida.

'' Las batallas eran lo peor. Todas esas emociones terribles que me atormentaban por mi don. Angustia, miedo, odio… eso era lo único que se sentía en aquel ambiente tan hostil. Fue lo único que respire por setenta años. Cada vez me sentía peor. No podía evitar que me afectara.

'' Algunas décadas después, un neófito de nombre Peter y yo trabamos amistad. Me agradaba, porque era civilizado. Estaba a cargo de los neófitos.

'' Al cabo de un tiempo llego el momento de deshacernos de todos los neófitos. Él me ayudaba a deshacerme de ellos, las noches que pasaba eso, se nos hacía muy larga.

'' "Deshazte de todos ellos" había sido la orden de María. "Algunos aun tienen potencial, Jasper" me había dicho Peter, pero no le hice caso.

'' Llevábamos la mitad, cuando sentí la agitación de Peter. Llame a la siguiente víctima mientras pensaba en decirle que se fuera y yo terminar la tarea solo. Pero a quien convoque fue a Charlotte, su compañera. Claro que en ese momento yo no lo sabía.

'' Los sentimientos de Peter se descubrieron y él le dijo a gritos que huyera y salió tras ella. Comencé a perseguirlos, pero me detuve a mitad de un paso y los dejé ir. No quería matarlo. Además, creo que muy en el fondo le tenía cierta envidia, pues yo creía que aquellos sentimientos que él había manifestado hacia Charlotte estaban perdidos para mí.

Jasper sonrió al pensar en lo que le hizo darse cuenta de lo contrario. Quiso mirar a Alice, pero no lo hizo. Siguió su relato, mientras ella escuchaba atentamente.

— María se molesto mucho conmigo por ello. No podía creer que había dejado ir a dos que podrían perfectamente hablar de nuestras tácticas con los clanes enemigos.

'' Mi estado de ánimo seguía yendo hacia abajo, no entendía por qué. María tampoco. Ella simplemente estaba perpleja. Ella nunca se sentía de ese modo y se preguntaba que había diferente en mí para que fuera así. Pronto note un cambio en sus emociones cuando estaba cerca de mí. Algunas veces miedo, en otras, malicia. Exactamente el patrón que me alerto de la traición de Nettie y Lucy hacia María.

'' Había decidido destruirla, aun sin saber que pasaría después de que lo hiciera, cuando apareció Peter. Primero me quede confundido de verle allí, luego me altero la posibilidad de que viniera con otro ejército, lo que me faltaba.

'' Pero venia solo, y únicamente quería hablar conmigo. Me conto de muchas posibilidades jamás soñadas en el norte. De una vida pacífica, de no luchar. La vida del nómada del norte. No tuve que pensarlo demasiado. Me fui con él.

'' Anduve en compañía de Peter y Charlotte durante algunos años. Me acoplaba apenas a esta vida nueva y pacífica. Pero la tristeza, la desolación no desaparecían. No supe que sucedía, hasta que Peter se percato de que mis ánimos se ponían peor después de cada cacería.

'' Lo pensé detenidamente y me di cuenta de que, al dar caza a una presa, tenía un poco de la última noche que fui humano. Una pequeña chispa. Por eso también aquel recuerdo no se desvaneció jamás. Me aleje de ellos, pues no tenían que soportar mi aversión.

'' Pase mucho tiempo así, el abatimiento se volvía insoportable. Intente de todo—Jasper suspiro sonoramente. Alice conocía a la perfección la ultima parte de la historia, pero quería escucharla de labios de Jasper, el necesitaba hablarlo todo y ella lo escucharía.

— Intente disminuir la frecuencia con que cazaba, pero no funcionaba, al final la sed vencía. Me sentía impotente, no sabía ya que hacer conmigo. Parecía que la vida no tenía sentido, parecía que nada podría hacerme sentir mejor. Estaba perdido.

'' Hasta que…

Jasper levanto la vista y observo a la menuda vampira que se encontraba sentada a su lado escuchando con mucha atención. Ella sintió la presión de esa mirada de oro y se encogió un poco, pero de gozo. Esa mirada era simplemente amor. Estaba impregnada de amor y adoración, ella estaba segura, nada la haría pensar lo contrario.

— ¿Hasta qué…? —pregunto deseosa de oír el resto.

— Apareció alguien—continuo Jasper—. Un día de tormenta, en Philadelphia entre en un café para mantener la fachada de humano, cuando se me acerco una mujercita de cabello negro y ojos de oro. Pensé que quería atacarme, pero todas sus emociones eran nuevas y, de algún modo desconocido, relajantes.

Alice escuchaba y no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Era lo que creía que era?

— Se acerco a mí con un andar bailarín y se planto frente a mí. "Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo" me dijo. Yo no comprendí al instante que ocurría, no sabía que ocurría. Pero lo único lógico en mi mente me indicaba que me disculpara, y así lo hice.

— Y tu agachaste la cabeza y dijiste "Lo siento, señorita" —dijo Alice sonriente, sus ojos brillantes de puro gozo.

Jasper sonrió y la miro aun con adoración.

— Tú me tendiste la mano y yo la tomé sin detenerme a buscarle un significado a mis actos, pero sentí esperanza por primera vez en casi un siglo.

Y en un acto imprevisto y maravilloso, el tomo entre sus manos el pequeño rostro de la vampira y beso sus labios, con necesidad, con pasión, con amor. Con todo lo que él sentía por ella envolviéndola. No lo controlaría, ya no. Ya no podía. La amaba con locura y ella era lo único que necesitaba. Nada más, NADA.

Ese beso duro muchísimo más de lo que había durado jamás un beso en la historia de la humanidad. Se separaron cuando la necesidad mutua estaba saciada y se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, aun con las frentes juntas.

— Alice… yo…

— Sshh… no digas nada… solo hay que sentirlo… el amor solo se siente—le acallo ella con su dedo índice.

— Te amo—concluyo él con una sonrisa.

— Y yo a ti, Jazz. Te amo con todo mi corazón. Te amo con mí ser. Te amo y te amare hasta el fin de mi inmortalidad.

— Nuestra inmortalidad, Alice—le corrigió él.

— Tienes razón—dijo ella—. Nuestra inmortalidad.

En ese momento Alice se sumergió en una visión del futuro, volviendo en si treinta segundos después.

— ¡Oh! —exclamo ella viendo hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué viste Alice? ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto él ansioso.

— Unas visitas inesperadas, Jazz—le dijo ella levantándose. Él la imito y se miraron mutuamente. Pronto se escucho el rumor sordo de unos pasos en la nieve, que se acercaban a ellos…

* * *

_**Hola, hola. ¿como estan? como ven esta vez no tarde casi nada en actualizar. Y asi sera de ahora en adelante. Estoy equilibrando mi vida.**_

_**Bueno ¿que les parecio? Jasper por fin ha hablado todo lo que traia cargando, y hasta le ha confesado todo lo que siente a Alice. Es maravilloso. ¿Y quienes seran esos visitantes inesperados? solo espero que no causen problemas. ;)**_

_**Muchas gracias a Romy92 y a jess ykyytaa por sus reviews del capi pasado.**_

_**A quienes aman a esta parejita les tengo una noticia enorme! Nuestra compañersa jess ykyytaa que hasta ahora unicamente habia leido fics, se ha animado a escribir su primer fanfic, que se llama Me enamore de ti. Es un buen drama, y esta muy interesante. Asi que no duden y entren a leerla. apoyen el nacimiento de esta nueva escritora. No se dececionaran. La historia esta en mi perfil, en mis favoritas.**_

_**Bueno me despido que son la 1:05 am aca en Mexico, espero ver sus reviews mañana. Besos.**_

_**Klau.**_

_**P.D. El capitulo de DVUMA esta en proceso, espero tenerlo pronto.**_


	6. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama me pertenece a mi o a la extraña criatura que habita en mi cabeza.**

* * *

**Cambios, buenos, pero cambios al fin**

— ¡Oh! —exclamo ella viendo hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué viste Alice? ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto él ansioso.

— Unas visitas inesperadas, Jazz—le dijo ella levantándose. Él la imito y se miraron mutuamente. Pronto se escucho el rumor sordo de unos pasos en la nieve, que se acercaban a ellos.

Jasper tenso cada musculo de su cuerpo, y exhibió los dientes. Un gruñido comenzó a formarse en su garganta.

Alice se veía completamente despreocupada, y casi ansiosa. Jasper no comprendía aquello. Los pasos que escuchaban eran claramente vampíricos. Una ráfaga de viento voló desde donde se aproximaba aquello, llevando un efluvio directo al rostro de Jasper, un efluvio claramente de vampiro. Gruño nuevamente y se paro frente a Alice en ademan protector. Una segunda ráfaga de viento le llevo el mismo efluvio y su instinto trabajo más velozmente que su mente relajando por completo su posición defensiva. Conocía aquel efluvio, pero ¿era posible?

:::

:::

:::

**Peter Pov.**

Esa tarde corría con mi Charlotte por el bosque canadiense. Ambos siempre habíamos deseado conocer Canadá, pero no habíamos ido por que realmente Charlotte quería conocer todo el país, al menos el norte, pues al sur no pensábamos volver ni aunque se acabara toda la sangre del norte.

No había dejado de preguntarme un solo segundo como estaría Jasper, si estaría bien, si estaría mal, si seguiría sufriendo cada vez que se alimentaba, o lo habría superado. Lo último que supe de él era que andaba por estos lugares, pero no estaba seguro.

Mis instintos me decían que nos encontraríamos con alguien de nuestra especie, así que iba con cuidado. Los vampiros del norte son civilizados, pero eso no quita nuestra naturaleza posesiva y territorial.

Desde la dirección en la que nos dirigíamos, soplo una ráfaga de aire y me llego un efluvio vampírico, alcance a oír un gruñido de advertencia y yo también gruñí.

Seguimos corriendo, lo más velozmente que podíamos, pensé en rodear aquel lugar donde se encontraba el otro vampiro, pero al parecer Charlotte no pensaba igual que yo, siguió en línea recta y yo la seguí.

Llegamos a un pequeño claro nevado y ambos nos congelamos cuando vimos de quien se trataba.

Allí, de pie y enfrente de alguien más, en el mismo ademan protector que yo utilizaba con Charlotte, se encontraba mi amigo Jasper. Se veía distinto, no alcance a adivinar porque, pero sin lugar a dudas era Jasper. La pregunta que llego a mi mente en ese instante fue: ¿Quién era ella? Jasper había pasado solo desde que se separo de nosotros, o al menos eso creía yo, su naturaleza extremadamente desconfiada no daba lugar a pensar en algo más. Pero allí estaba él, acompañado de una pequeña mujer que yo no conocía.

Jasper fue el primero en reaccionar.

— ¿Peter? ¿Charlotte?

— ¿Jasper? —pregunte yo aun cuando ya lo había reconocido.

— Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué hacen ustedes por aquí?

— Íbamos hacia Quebec—respondió Charlotte.

— ¿De verdad? —Pregunto Jasper—. Nosotros venimos de allá.

¿Nosotros? Entonces si venía con ella. Inmediatamente desee saber que había pasado en este tiempo.

— ¿Nosotros? —pregunto Charlotte, ella no se detenía para preguntar algo que quería saber. Sin darnos cuenta, nos habíamos ido acercando los unos a los otros, Jasper tomaba de la mano a aquella chica.

— Si—respondió Jasper y sonrió, cosa que nunca vi que hiciera y me sorprendió realmente aquello—. Peter, Charlotte, ella es Alice, mi compañera—le dijo sin soltarle la mano.

Y acto seguido, sentí una expresión de exagerada sorpresa en mi rostro, pero no era para menos. Jasper nunca había mostrado interés por relacionarse con nadie, él creía que eso ya no existía para él, cuando nos encontrábamos con otros vampiros apenas si cruzaba algunas palabras de cortesía y se mantenía alejado cuando nosotros queríamos conocerle. Nunca socializo con nadie, y me pregunte qué habría pasado para que cambiara de opinión con respecto a eso.

— Soy Alice —dijo ella saliendo de detrás de Jasper y acercándose a Charlotte. Le tendió la mano a mi compañera y ella se la estrechó. Alice tenía una sonrisa permanente en el rostro, como si no se sorprendiera en absoluto de vernos allí. Eso me confundió más.

— Charlotte—contesto mi compañera, luego me miro, pero no reaccione—. Y el mudo de allá es mi compañero Peter—se mofo y yo fruncí el ceño, pero después me reí con ella. Charlotte tenía un buen sentido del humor, una de las muchas cosas que me acerco a ella.

Alice también rio y vi con sorpresa que Jasper sonreía como queriendo evitar reír.

— Bueno Jazz—dijo Alice llegando hasta él—, creo que podemos volver, me encantaría regresar allá—se miraron a los ojos durante un instante y fue cuando me di cuenta de la gran diferencia que había en él. Sus ojos no eran ni negros ni rojos, tenían un color dorado como el caramelo. ¿Qué rayos le había pasado?

— De acuerdo—asintió Jasper y no me quedo duda de que esa mujercita era todo para él ahora.

— Bueno vamos—dijo Charlotte comenzando a caminar.

— Espera—dijo Alice—. Creo que Peter quiere hacer una pregunta.

Todos se detuvieron en seco y me miraron con la interrogación en el rostro. ¿Qué acaso esa chica era telepata?

— Yo, bueno—me sacudí la cabeza para ordenar mis ideas—, mejor después.

— Como quieras—dijo Charlotte, comenzando a caminar.

Caminamos varios kilómetros a través del bosque nevado de Canadá. Alice y Charlotte se llevaron bastante bien desde ese instante. Físicamente eran parecidas, ambas menudas y bajitas como muñequitas, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que también en carácter eran un tanto similares, ambas alegres y joviales.

Jasper caminaba al lado de Alice, más cerca de lo que nunca lo vi de otro vampiro. Eso me daba la pauta de cuan especial era ella para él. Cada tanto le tomaba la mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella. Note el gran cambio en mi antiguo compañero de batalla con agrado. Ya no se veía infeliz ni atormentado. Se le veía bastante bien, por lo que supe en aquel instante que ella era su vida entera. Lo único que me inquietaba era el cambio en el color de su mirada. Sus pupilas doradas me turbaban.

Charlotte caminaba a mi lado, a una distancia prudencial de ellos. Yo llevaba un brazo sobre sus hombros en ademan protector. Aunque sabía que ni Jasper ni su compañera Alice le harían daño alguno, no podía evitar hacer aquello. Mi naturaleza posesiva y protectora me lo indicaban con más fuerza de lo que mi racionalidad entendía. Era simple instinto.

Tras varios minutos en los que avanzamos a una velocidad no demasiado mayor que la de un humano, llegamos a una pequeña cabaña de madera que había varada en medio de los arboles.

Alice avanzo hacia ella como si se tratara de su propia casa y empujo la puerta entrando allí. Me di cuenta de que se trataba de una cabaña abandonada, y que probablemente ella ya lo sabía. Nuevamente me pregunte como era eso.

Entramos a paso lento en ese lugar, pude ver como Jasper esbozaba una media sonrisa mientras Alice revoloteaba por todo el lugar.

— Bien, a pocos kilómetros de aquí esta Quebec. Podemos quedarnos aquí, la acaban de desocupar hace dos días y no la ocuparan hasta dentro de tres meses.

Abrí los ojos muy grandes y me quede mudo de asombro. ¿Cómo hacia ella para saber todo eso?

— Mi don es ver el futuro—respondió con simpleza a mi pregunta no formulada. Aquello me sorprendió aun mas. ¿Ver el futuro? Me interese aun mas sin poder evitarlo, pero decidí que no preguntaría mas.

Alice encendió la chimenea y se acerco a los saltitos a Jasper. Le abrazo y él pasó un brazo por sus hombros. Me alegre por mi compañero, pero desee en secreto un momento para hablar con él nada más.

— Y… ¿podemos ir al pueblo? —pregunto Charlotte.

— Si quieren ir—respondió Alice—, no habrá problema.

— Yo si quiero—dijo Charlotte mirándome.

— Pues me gustaría ir— dije.

— Entonces no se diga mas—dijo Alice y arrastro a Jasper hasta la puerta, él la siguió sin resistirse y nosotros les seguimos.

Salimos velozmente de la cabaña, y después Alice se regreso a apagar el fuego y volvió en menos de cinco segundos.

En menos de tres minutos llegamos a Quebec. Paseamos por las calles, apreciando los edificios y la ropa en los escaparates. Al parecer Alice tenía cierta afinidad por la moda, aunque luego me di cuenta de que eso se acercaba más a una obsesión, que a un gusto.

Tras algunas horas de mirar, pasear y ver a ambas chicas probarse mil y un conjuntos, volvimos a la cabaña. Ellas seguían charlando, y yo deseaba tener un momento para aclarar todas mis dudas con mi amigo.

Un rato después Alice dijo:

— Bueno, saldré un momento.

— ¿Te acompaño? —pregunto Jasper.

— No, gracias Jazz.

Y salió por la puerta, Jasper se quedo mirando hacia allá por un momento y luego dijo.

— Estaré en el techo.

Y salió sin decir más ni esperar respuesta. Me quede pensando durante algunos minutos, con Charlotte entre mis brazos y después le dije.

— Iré a hablar con él

— ¿Quieres saber que ha pasado con sus ojos?

— Si, me intriga demasiado.

— Anda ve. Me quedare a ver estos libros que alguien abandono en esta cabaña.

— ¿Cómo sabes que los dejaron aquí?

— Huelen a humano

Me reí internamente y salí de la cabaña trepando inmediatamente al techo. Tal como había dicho, allí estaba mi amigo, sentado y mirando hacia el cielo.

— Hola—le salude.

— Hola—dijo sin mirarme—. ¿Ocurre algo?

— No, nada. Solo quería hablar contigo.

Me miro pensativo y luego dijo:

— Tú dirás.

Excave en mi cabeza pensando en cómo comenzar. No estaba seguro de que decirle, así que decidí ir al grano.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado a tus ojos?

Me miro con extrañeza y luego sonrió de lado, como si la pregunta le divirtiera.

— He cambiado mi dieta— me dijo, confundiéndome más.

— ¿Qué cosa? —pregunte.

— Me comencé a alimentar de sangre de animales, en lugar de humanos. Es más difícil, sabe mucho menos sabrosa que la sangre humana y necesito alimentarme más seguido, pero me es más fácil sobrellevarla.

— ¿Y cómo supiste que existía esa opción? Jamás me había pasado por la cabeza.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

— Alice. Ella me dio esa opción. Todo ha sido más fácil desde que ella apareció… —lo ultimo lo dijo mas para sí mismo que para mí

.

— Creo que me he perdido de muchas cosas estos años.

— Mas bien estos últimos meses. Hace solo tres meses que estoy con ella.

— ¿Y cómo fue?

Sonrió de una manera que nunca le había visto.

— Me encontró. Hace tres meses me encontró—hizo una pausa y luego me miro—. Hace dos meses me encontraba igual que siempre, sin rumbo, sin sentido en mi vida. Es extraña la manera en que ocurrió todo esto. Aun no termino de creérmelo.

'' Ella ya te dijo que tiene el don de ver el futuro. Ella me vio, hace treinta años, y desde entonces espero el momento de reunirnos. El que llego hace tres meses.

Asentí intentando procesar aquello. ¿Ella lo había buscado desde hacia treinta años? ¿Ella le conocía desde entonces?

— Me encontraba en Philadelphia, como siempre, sin saber qué hacer ni a donde ir. Me encontraba decidiendo entre ir a cazar, o largarme de allí. No estaba seguro de querer ninguna de las dos, cuando comenzó a llover.

'' Las molestas gotas de agua se hicieron más insistentes cada vez, y pronto llovía a cantaros. Me moleste por eso, sabía que tendría que buscar donde refugiarme para no llamar la atención, pero no quería estar cerca de humanos.

'' Al ver que el diluvio no paraba, mire a mi alrededor y encontré una cafetería abierta, casi vacía. Camine hacia allá, y dude en entrar. No estaba seguro de poder controlarme para no saltarle encima a todos los humanos que estaban allí dentro, pero no podía quedarme y seguir llamando la atención.

'' Entre en el lugar, tomando antes una gran bocanada de aire fresco.

'' Ella estaba sentada en un taburete de la barra, me esperaba. Cuando se acerco a mí, temí que quisiera atacarme, por un momento. Pero cuando sentí sus emociones, todas tan puras, tan alegres, me sentí seguro, hasta cierto punto.

'' Se planto frente a mí, me miro a los ojos y me dijo "Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo". Me confundió aun más, pero lo único que tenía algo de sentido en mi mente me decía que me disculpara con ella y así lo hice.

'' ella me tendió la mano y la tome, y cuando lo hice, sentí esperanza por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Me hablo de la dieta de sangre animal, y decidí intentarlo, a pesar de que me parecía una idea muy lejana a mi realidad, muy fantasiosa, pero ahora sé que si es posible.

Me sorprendí al escuchar aquello. Nunca imagine que un vampiro pudiese sobrevivir de sangre de animales, pero allí estaba él, controlando su sed y bebiendo la sangre de animales.

— También me hablo de un Clan que vio—continuo, sacándome de mis pensamientos—, el Clan Cullen, ellos llevan esta dieta. Ella quiere unirse a ese clan, los estamos buscando.

— ¿De verdad?

— Si. No sé a dónde nos lleve esta búsqueda, pero sé que podría pasarme la eternidad sin llegar a ningún lado solo con ella. Al fin y al cabo, gracias a ella, ahora tengo una razón para seguir existiendo.

Miro a lo lejos y yo lo imite, pero sentí mucha admiración y respeto por él. No había conocido a nadie tan fuerte, el solo hecho de que soportara su sed como para solo beber sangre animal. La sola idea de cambiar mi dieta me asustaba, por no decir que me asqueaba. Se necesitaba tanta fuerza de voluntad para sobreponerse a nuestra naturaleza. Y mi amigo la tenía.

Cuando entramos en la cabaña, y llego Alice me di cuenta de que ella era todo lo que él necesitaba. Tantos años pasó solo, pero justo ahora la tenía a ella, tal y como yo tenía a Charlotte. Me alegre por ellos.

_Días después…_

Ya habíamos visitado todo Quebec y Charlotte quería ir más allá, a Alaska. Por su parte Alice y Jasper deseaban ir al sur, continuando su búsqueda de aquel misterioso clan.

Nos despedimos y cada quien continuo su camino. En silencio les desee lo mejor, y supe, al verlos besarse muy tierna y discretamente, que siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos, estarían bien.

* * *

_**Hola y lo lamento. No perdere el tiempo en excusas, pero han de saber que nunca me habia costado tanto escribir un capitulo de esta historia. Tenia la idea bien, pero entre falta de tiempo y exceso de inpiracion, o al reves, exceso de tiempo y falta de inspiracion, pues no he podido terminarlo hasta ahora. Esta recien salidito del horno, asi que espero alguien quede por alli.**_

_**¿Que les parecio? No estaba cien por ciento segura de como hacer este capitulo, estuve divariando entre varios Pov. hasta que escogi el de Peter, espero que haya estado bien :D**_

_**Bueno me retiro que aqui en Mexico son las 12:16 a.m y a las 10 debo ir a trabajar.**_

_**Besitos y nos leemos el siguiente**_

_**Klau :D**_


	7. Capitulo 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es culpa de una musa que hiberna en verano y trabaja en invierno.**

* * *

**Sensaciones Olvidadas**

Aquella mañana corrían por el bosque nevado de alguna parte de Dakota del Norte, tras haberse separado de Peter y Charlotte y dejar la cabaña en Quebec. Alice caminaba grácil y alegre como siempre al lado del rubio que marcaba el paso como si marchara junto a su ejército. A lo lejos se difuminaba el bosque en una espesa neblina que a cualquiera le hubiese causado intriga y hasta temor, pero para ellos era lo más cómodo y hermoso que pudiera haber. Si el norte era el hogar de los nómadas, era precisamente por eso, por que podían pasar desapercibidos como simples viajeros mientras el sol se mantuviera oculto tras la espesa capa de nubes grises.

Jasper se sentía tranquilo y confiado mientras ella caminaba de su brazo, casi bailando y sonriendo. Jasper no podía evitar sentirse bien cada vez que estaban así. En silencio, pero hablando con la mirada, las sensaciones. Los días que había estado junto a ella, se habían vuelto los más placenteros, y ahora tenía la seguridad de que en adelante serian así.

Ahora lo que no podía comprender era un sentimiento nuevo, distinto al cariño, al amor que sentía por Alice, un sentimiento que no paraba de confundirle. Mientras ella caminaba aferrada a su brazo, el no podía evitar las miles de sensaciones que su simple tacto le producía en su corazón muerto y ahora también en todo el cuerpo.

Es que el empático vampiro no alcanzaba a entender hasta donde llegaba aquel amor. Cada vez que rozaba su mano, cada vez que lo abrazaba, cada vez que él la miraba, sentía algo, algo que no conocía, o que quizá había olvidado.

Más allá del cosquilleo en el estomago, aquella sensación le recorría todo el cuerpo, como miles de descargas eléctricas, y lo hacía sentir muchas cosas que le revolvían la mente. No valía la pena darle demasiadas vueltas, porque sabía lo que le ocurría, aunque no recordará que le hubiese pasado alguna vez. Lo reconocía, solo por la experiencia que había tenido su don con Peter y Charlotte, pues ellos dos sentían uno por el otro, lo que él en ese momento estaba sintiendo por Alice. La deseaba.

Si, Jasper deseaba a Alice. El amor que le tenía era fuerte, muy fuerte e intenso. Tanto que a veces no lo controlaba y se le escapaba, llegando hasta ella en suaves las y haciéndola sonreír, a veces hasta reír. Pero ahora también la deseaba. Cuando ella se acercaba a él, cuando ella lo tomaba de la mano, cuando ella lo abrazaba, cuando ella lo besaba, cuando él la besaba a ella… se despertaba en el rubio una sensación como fuego que le recorría todo el cuerpo, le consumía por dentro, deseando llegar a más.

En ocasiones había pensado en llegar a más, así de pronto. Pero se arrepentía, pues antes que nada, para él estaba el honor de Alice. Alice era una dama, y como dama merecía ser respetada, no podía tomarla de un momento a otro y sin saber si ella estaba de acuerdo o no. No era correcto y él temía que ella no lo deseara realmente y se alejara.

A estas alturas de su relación, Jasper había comenzado a sentir por cuenta propia. Durante muchos años antes de que ella le encontrase, él había permanecido apático, insensible, solo sintiendo emociones ajenas a través de su don, pensando que toda posibilidad de sentimiento propio se había esfumado.

Luego apareció ella y lo baño con sus emociones y su cariño, consiguiendo que poco a poco, el volviera a sentir. Y en este momento, cuando sus propios sentimientos ya no dependían de nadie más, sino de él, se sentía confundido y temía que lo que creía que Alice sentía y deseaba, solo fuera un reflejo de sus propios sentimientos y deseos.

Se sentía en un callejón sin salida, por un lado no podía preguntarle a Alice por aquella situación, pues moriría por segunda vez de vergüenza. Por el otro no podía dejarse llevar por aquellos sentimientos así como así, pues podría equivocarse. Una cosa era amar, y en ese sentido le quedaba claro que Alice lo amaba tanto como él a ella, la pequeña psíquica se lo había demostrado todo ese tiempo, con y sin palabras. Pero era muy distinto desear, y él no podía estar seguro de que ella lo deseara tanto como él a ella, no podía saberlo porque sus sentimientos se entremezclaban con los de ella de una manera confusa. Y por el otro lado (sí, había tres) no podía intentar dejar de sentirlo porque se había vuelto incontrolable para él. En cuanto a autocontrol, tanto su deseo, como su amor por Alice, estaban fuera de su alcance.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar esas ideas y siguió caminando junto a ella. Trató de enfocar sus pensamientos en algo mas, pero cuando rebusco algún tema en el que tener ocupada su mente, pensó en la sed y se dio cuenta de que la caza de hacía dos días ya no era suficiente para él. Lo más difícil de esta nueva dieta, era tener que alimentarse a cada rato.

El ardor de su garganta sustituyo cualquier pensamiento en su mente y de pronto se hizo tan insoportable que se quiso llevar discretamente una mano a la garganta, pero la detuvo a medio camino y termino hundiéndola en el bolsillo del pantalón, sintiéndose más incomodo. No quería molestar a Alice diciéndole que necesitaba cazar de nuevo, y no pensaba decirle nada, pero ella se dio cuenta cuando lo vio alzar la mano y lo miro a los ojos ennegrecidos.

— Tienes sed—no era una pregunta.

— Estoy bien—respondió él con la voz un poco ronca. Era un cambio mínimo, imperceptible a los oídos humanos, pero a Alice no le paso desapercibido y sacudió la cabeza.

— No necesitas fingir, Jazz—le dijo—. Sé que tienes mucha sed, así que no intentes mentirme. Mejor cacemos.

Jasper no pudo más que sonreír levemente. Asintió lentamente con la cabeza, mientras ella se soltaba de su brazo y daba unos pequeños pasos hacia atrás. Ella no necesitaba con tanta urgencia alimentarse, pero sabía de sobra que Jasper no cazaría si ella no lo hacia también. Olfateó cuidadosamente el aire y reconoció varios efluvios animales, el más delicioso que identifico fue el de un oso pardo, pero se contuvo porque deseaba que Jazz lo tomara.

Desvió su atención al flujo de sangre de un alce mucho más cercano y se lanzo hacia allá sin pensarlo dos veces. Jasper la observo fascinado y, inhalando profundamente, desconecto la mente del cerebro. Se lanzo a través de los arboles, persiguiendo su instinto.

Un par de horas después, se encontraba casi saciado, a punto de terminar con la sangre de un alce enorme. Alice observaba desde la rama de un árbol, intentando decidir si hacer o no lo que pensaba.

La simpática vampira sabía la guerra interna de su caballero sureño. Ella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella, pero el vampiro del cabello rubio no estaba seguro. Al principio ella pensó que él no la deseaba, que su indecisión se debía al conocimiento de su necesidad y el deseo de satisfacerla, pero que él no tenía ese sentimiento para con ella. Luego se dio cuenta de que más bien, él no estaba seguro de lo que ella quería y la pequeña vampira estaba decidida a despejar todas las dudas de su compañero.

Lo miraba y sentía como su cuerpo se convertía en una planta eléctrica, y por cada uno de sus cabellos corría una corriente que le hacía pegarse más y más a él. No deseaba esperar más, ella sabía que ya había llegado el momento y no permitiría que se le escapara de las manos.

Así que allí se encontraba, trepada en una rama alta, observando a su hombre beber tranquilamente la tibia sangre del animal que aun sostenía en sus manos, negándose a soltarlo antes de dejarlo seco, hurgando en el futuro, para saber si la decisión que había tomado no era contraproducente. No había un solo indicio de que ninguno de los dos reaccionara mal, así que reforzó su decisión en su mente y se preparo.

A lo lejos, Jasper soltó el cuerpo inerte del enorme herbívoro y se incorporó, llevándose el dorso de la mano a la cara y pasándolo por sus labios, para quitar los restos de sangre de ellos, acto que a Alice le removió algo incomprensible en su alma inquieta. Entonces camino rápida y sigilosamente sobre las ramas de los arboles, acercándose a Jasper sigilosamente, como si él fuera su presa.

Jasper volteo a todos lados buscándole, justo cuando ella se hallaba a dos metros encima de su cabeza. Ese era el momento justo, el momento en que la buscaba a ella. Cuando al terminar de alimentarse, temía que durante su distracción ella se hubiese esfumado en el viento, dejándolo a la deriva nuevamente. El momento en el que ella aparecía y su ansiedad se calmaba.

Pero ella no aparecía, tenía pensado algo más. Jasper comenzaba a angustiarse en serio. Su ansiedad se comenzaba a propagar en los alrededores, y ella supo que debía bajar.

Él se encontraba de espaldas cuando ella le salto encima desde la rama, tumbándolo sobre la nieve, su risa de cascabel desatada.

— ¡Buh!— canturreó alegre, mientras Jasper intentaba incorporarse, pero lo único que logro hacer fue rodar sobre su espalda para mirarla a los ojos, pues ella no parecía tener intenciones de quitársele de encima.

— ¡Alice! —dijo, su tono mitad en quejido, mitad en risa.

— ¿Qué pasa, Jazz? —dijo ella con su voz soprano deformada en un tono de niña inocente que no sabía lo que hacía.

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunto él intentando no reír ante la voz de su lindísima compañera.

— Nada, aquí tumbada en el suelo ¿y tú? —bromeó Alice riendo.

— Nada, aquí tumbado debajo de ti—le devolvió las palabras el sureño sonriendo. ¿Cuántas veces llego a bromear en sus días de guerra? ¿Cuántas veces bromeo con Peter y Charlotte? ¡Y cuantas veces ha bromeado con Alice! Aun le parecía extraño, pero le fascinaba poder soltar el control así y confiar en ella.

Alice rio, feliz. Jasper intento levantarse, pero ella lo empujo tumbándolo de nuevo en la nieve, y levantando algunos copos del blanco manto en el acto.

— ¿Por qué no me dejas levantarme? —pregunto Jasper, ahora sinceramente confundido.

— Porque no quiero—dijo Alice con voz de niñita consentida, entrecruzo sus dedos sobre el pecho de Jasper y apoyo allí su barbilla, sin quitarle en ningún momento los ojos de encima.

Ese gesto le dio un aire de inocencia que encanto a Jasper, quien parpadeo un par de veces, como si quisiera asegurarse de que aquello no era producto de su imaginación. Sonrió inconscientemente y levanto una mano, lista para acariciar su dulce rostro. Se quedo congelado a unos milímetros de la piel de la muchacha, recordando de pronto todas sus dudas.

Alice vio su mano congelada y en un acto tan impulsivo e inconsciente como tierno, tomo su mano y la estrecho contra su mejilla, apretando fuerte, como si no quisiera que se alejara de allí. El amor y el deseo de Jasper se mezclo con el que salía del cuerpo de la menuda vampira, y el rubio volvió a sentirse confundido, por no saber distinguir a quién pertenecía cual.

Alice sintió su desconcierto y, siguiendo los dictados de su corazón, como había hecho desde la primera visión de su hombre, se acerco poco a poco a su rostro, dilatando el momento a propósito, sin despegar jamás sus ojos de los de él. Dejo fluir todo su cariño, con más intensidad que antes. Jasper la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, deseando ese beso, pero sin atreverse a precipitarlo. Si sus corazones latieran, estarían en ese punto en el que laten demasiado rápido, pero a punto de detenerse. Ambos sentían un nudo allí donde alguna vez latió su corazón.

Los labios de Alice se encontraban a un pequeño centímetro de los labios de Jasper, y allí se quedó quieta como un pajarito atrapado por los ojos de un predador, esperando a que él se animara a llegar a ella.

Jasper se debatía entre acortar la distancia que quedaba entre ellos dos y unir sus labios a los de ella, en ese beso tan ansiado. Miro a los ojos de ella, deseando con todo su corazón que allí se aclararan todas sus dudas.

Aquellos orbes dorados transmitían todo el deseo de la pequeña duende, dándoles un brillo especial, un brillo que le hacía cosquillas en el corazón a Jasper, quien con su temor despejado, se acerco a ella, y uniendo sus labios a los de la vampira, cerró los ojos encontrando aquella sensación maravillosa que tenía en cada beso.

Los dedos del texano se enredaron en los cortos cabellos de la pequeña bailarina, los de ella hicieron lo mismo, hundiéndose en los rizos despeinados de aquel joven tan amado para ella. La fuerza del amor de Jasper, escapo de su control, al tiempo que el amor de Alice lo envolvía…

Entonces aparecieron aquellas sensaciones, el deseo que lo consumía vivo, quemándolo por dentro como si se tratara de fuego, como si se hubiera lanzado a una hoguera, tal como lo había pensado en aquellos primeros días. Pero no dolía, no dolía, aunque le enloquecía hasta el punto de perder el control sobre sí mismo, sobre sus manos, sobre sus labios.

Sus manos inquietas, bajaron desde el cabello, por la espalda de la pequeña vampira y se detuvieron en la parte baja de su espalda, dudando completamente de seguir más adelante. A cada segundo que duraba su beso, se habían ido incorporando poco a poco y ahora ella estaba de rodillas sobre las piernas de él. Las manos de Alice viajaron nerviosas por su cuello hasta el primer botón de su camisa de franela, y allí se quedaron quietas, también dudando si continuar, la danza de sus labios sin detenerse jamás.

En un ágil e impensable movimiento, Alice enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Jasper y le apretó fuertemente acercándolo aun mas, sus manos dejaron la camisa de Jasper y echo los brazos alrededor de su cuello, acortando toda la distancia que podría existir entre sus cuerpos. Alice se fue tirando hacia atrás, jalando a Jasper en la acción. Él se acomodo inconscientemente y pronto era él el que estaba sobre ella.

Al parecer el rubio no se percató en ningún momento del cambio de posición. Se dejó llevar por aquel sentimiento, a pesar de que aun no se encontraba completamente seguro, las acciones de la pequeña vampira le daban a entender que ella deseaba aquello tanto como él.

Pronto no pudo negar que había perdido el control sobre sí mismo, pues la sensación se había traducido en su cuerpo, y pronto sintió que el espacio en sus pantalones se reducía. El deseo se incrementaba en su cuerpo, haciéndolo reaccionar de manera incontrolable. Definitivamente había perdido el autocontrol.

Separó sus labios de los de Alice y comenzó a besarle el cuello con ternura, pero con desesperación a la vez. Alice se sintió muy feliz, y acaricio su cabello mientras cerraba los ojos embargada por una sensación mucho mejor que cualquiera que hubiese conocido antes. Era lo más maravilloso que podía imaginar, el reguero de besos en su cuello le dejaba ganas de más. No podía comprenderlo, pero en ese momento, era lo que menos le importaba, solo quería sentirlo y vivirlo.

Sus manos volvieron a viajar hasta el primer botón de la camisa de Jasper, mientras las marcadas manos del rubio se colaban debajo de la blusa de ella. Alice sintió que se moría de emoción al sentir la caricia de Jasper sobre su piel, y entonces, sin importarle demasiado lo correcto o incorrecto, lo apropiado o inapropiado, llevo sus manos desde la camisa de su hombre a la blusa de ella y despacio comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su propia ropa.

Cuando había desabrochado tres de los cinco botones de la prenda, Jasper detuvo sus manos y las acomodó al lado de su cuerpo, mientras besaba la piel desnuda de su pecho, cubierta solo por la fina tela del sostén. Luego las manos de Jasper viajaron hasta los dos botones restantes de la blusa y la desabrocho por completo, deteniéndose a acariciar con dulzura la piel de su abdomen.

Alice sabía que no soportaría demasiado, que lo que más deseaba en ese momento era que aquello se concretara, así que volvió a mover sus manos, posándose por tercera vez en el primer botón de la camisa de franela.

En ese momento en la mente de Jasper se encendió una luz de alarma, eso no era correcto, no estaba bien. No porque aun desconfiara, o porque no se encontrara seguro, todo lo contrario, ahora estaba más que seguro de lo que ella sentía, ya que ella se lo había aclarado como solo ella sabía hacerlo, sin palabras. Pero si no se equivocaba, lo cual era poco probable, sería la primera vez de Alice en su existencia, y de nuevo, ella era una dama, era su dama, y como tal debía respetarla. Lo que ella menos se merecía era ser tomada por primera vez con la espalda desnuda sobre la fría nieve, en medio de un bosque enorme, sin ninguna seguridad de intimidad.

Ella merecía algo mas especial, algo mas intimo, algo digno de una dama, y el caballero que aun existía dentro de él, y que Alice había logrado resucitar, se estaba avergonzando completamente ante su propia actitud. Lo que mejor sabia era eso, no podía tomarla así, y ahora que la poca claridad había invadido su mente en aquel momento de desenfreno, Jasper sabía que si no se detenía en ese momento, terminaría reprochándose por toda la eternidad lo poco atento que había sido en la primera vez de su compañera.

Cuando los finos dedos de Alice botaron el botón del ojal, Jasper supo que debía detenerse. Por dos razones, la primera por ser la más importante, si Alice le sacaba la camisa, sabía que no habría retorno, y no podía ser así. No se perdonaría jamás que terminaran allí lo que habían comenzado, porque no era algo agradable, dejando de lado lo correcto, y, aunque ella ahora no lo veía así, él estaba seguro de que podía ser mucho mejor que en ese momento.

La segunda no era demasiado importante, al menos para él no lo era, porque no tenía que ver con ella, sino con él. Pero en ese momento, el temor a la reacción de su compañera al ver las cicatrices de su cuerpo fue más fuerte. Jasper sabía que las cicatrices no eran agradables a la vista de los vampiros, y también sabía que Alice jamás se había asustado ante aquellas marcas, pero las escasas cicatrices en su rostro, y cuello, y las muchas que tenía en los brazos y manos, resultaban mínimas ante el mapa entero de mordeduras que escondía debajo de su ropa. Tantas mordidas, había recibido que le resultaban escandalosas cuando las veía únicamente él. No quería imaginar lo que sentiría Alice cuando viera la textura de aquella piel marcada para toda la eternidad, y aunque sabía que en algún momento ella tendría que verlo, no deseaba que fuera en ese momento.

Por todo esto, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, se separo de Alice y la miro a los ojos.

— ¿Estás segura de que lo deseas? —le pregunto en un murmullo.

Alice parpadeo conmocionada ante aquella pregunta, ¿Qué no lo había demostrado lo suficientemente bien?

— Si, lo deseo—dijo con voz trémula, temiendo que él no la deseara.

— Entonces sucederá—Alice estuvo a punto de volver a besarlo, pero él la detuvo volviendo a hablar—. Pero no aquí, no ahora. No quiero tomarte en medio del bosque—dijo levantándose lo más que el agarre de Alice sobre su cintura le permitió—. Te mereces algo mejor.

Alice entendió la decisión de Jasper y no pudo más que derretirse ante tamaño muestra de cariño. Evito hacer el puchero que quiso asomar a su rostro. Después de todo ella creía en él. Y además su visión aun no había cambiado.

* * *

_****Klau mueve las cejas insinuantemente** Hey que tal, despues de todo he vuelto pronto, jajaja y con este capi que bueno, no se de donde o en que momento salio, creo que mi musa ya tiene sueños eroticos :P**_

_**Pido mil disculpas por las demas historias, se que estan esperando y me alegra que esten enganchadas, pero veran que mis musas han decidido dormir y pues no las he podido despertar, esta por el contrario ama trabajar en vacvaciones jeje. Creo que Xanat esta comenzando a despertar, por lo que quiza tengan capitulo de Amor de Pelicula muy pronto, aunque quiza elk proximo de esta lo tengan mas, y creanme que les gustara **nuevo movimiento de cejas* **_

_**Bueno Besos y nos leemos pronto.**_

_**Klau :D**_


	8. Capitulo 8

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es un regalo de una musa que se ha atrevido a mas :D_**

* * *

_Dos lenguas rojas de fuego_

_que a un mismo tronco entrelazadas,_

_se aproximan y al besarse_

_forman una sola llama;_

_dos ideas que al par brotan,_

_dos besos que a un tiempo estallan._

_dos ecos que se confunden…_

_esas son nuestras almas._

Rima XXIV—Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer

* * *

**Alerta: Capitulo contenido lemmon**

* * *

**La Cima del Cielo**

Ahora que Alice sabía que Jasper la deseaba, se había decidido a ser más paciente con él. Sabía que sus costumbres del siglo anterior lo limitaban y no podía arrebatarla en medio del bosque o donde quisiera, así sin más.

Alice se había propuesto a si misma evitar mirar el futuro, porque ella esperaba que lo suyo fuera repentino, sorpresivo. A veces su don la limitaba en cuanto a las hermosas cosas de la vida que pasan sin darse cuenta, como las sorpresas. Por lo que ella se había auto bloqueado sus visiones para no tener ninguna anticipamiento de lo que pasaría.

Esa mañana habían encontrado una pequeña casa abandonada en medio del bosque, no lo suficientemente cerca de la autopista como para ser vistos, pero lo suficientemente grande y acogedora para los dos.

Después de que ella encendió el fuego en la chimenea de piedra, él se acercó despacito y la rodeó con sus brazos. Ella se acurrucó contra él. No le importaba cuanto tuviera que esperar, ella lo amaba. Había esperado treinta años para verle en persona, podía esperar un poco más para unirse en cuerpo y alma con él.

En eso decidió que quería ver la habitación de la cabaña. Casi nunca entraban en las habitaciones, se quedaban en las salas o afuera. Por alguna razón el lugar favorito de Jasper, en las casas que solían habitar, eran los techos.

— Quiero ver el cuarto—dijo de repente levantándose de un brinquito, tan propio de ella. Él rio y preguntó.

— ¿Para qué?

— No sé. Casi nunca he visto un cuarto. Quiero saber cómo es… y que tan distinto es del que tendremos con los Cullen.

Dicho esto la vampira salió corriendo rumbo a la única habitación de la cabaña. Jasper se quedó mirando al fuego, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Ya no estaban en medio del bosque. Ya no estaban en un lugar inmoral. Estaban en una cabaña, aislada de todos. Donde nadie sabría lo que habían hecho. Pero de igual forma Jasper no sabía cómo propiciar la situación. Se sentía como si se tratara de la primera vez… aunque a decir verdad, de alguna manera lo era.

Estaba consciente de que cualquier decisión la vería en el instante en el que la tomara, pero eso no podía importarle demasiado, pues se estaba acostumbrando al don de su compañera y a su manera de anticipar las cosas. Realmente estaba perdido, seguía sin saber cómo propiciar la situación, así que salió de la casita y se fue a sentar en el tejado.

El aire fresco lo ayudó a aclarar sus ideas. Miró hacia lo lejos y su privilegiada vista le permitió descubrir entre los arboles un pequeño campo de flores rosas, lilas y azules. Flores silvestres, muy hermosas y que, inhalando profundo, podía detectar que olían delicioso.

Su mente viajó a uno de aquellos primeros días con su ángel, cuando aun desconfiaba de todo lo que ella parecía sentir. Cuando aun no podía creer que ella lo amaba. Se recordó sentado al pie de un enorme pino y a ella recogiendo flores y bailoteando.

A Alice le encantaban las flores, eso lo tenía más que claro. Ella era soñadora, las flores para ella representaban mil cosas y la ponían a soñar muchos miles de cosas más. Y es que en realidad las flores representaban mil cosas, pero para él solo eran una prueba más de lo especial que podía ser su Alice.

De pronto Alice apareció a su lado. Él la sintió enseguida, pero, ensimismado como estaba, no presto demasiada atención.

— Hola—le saludó ella al ver que él no daba señales de estar en este planeta.

—Hola—murmuró él, por fin mirándola directamente— ¿Ya viste la habitación?

— Si, y el resto de la casa—rio Alice y Jasper sonrió divertido.

— ¿Te gustó? —preguntó envolviéndola con sus brazos.

— Si, mucho. Pero ahora quiero ir a dar un paseo por el pueblo.

— ¿Por… el…—Jasper balbuceó nervioso, ante la perspectiva de tener humanos cerca. Se había alimentado recientemente, pero su control aun no era ni lo más remotamente fuerte como para soportar entrar en un pueblo otra vez. Al instante le dolió la garganta.

— Puedes quedarte, amor…—le dijo. En ese momento el sintió temor—. No te dejaré—dijo besándolo—. Solo quiero buscar algunas cosas que necesito.

Estuvo a punto de decirle que la acompañaría, pero por su mente cruzó una idea maravillosa. Podía aprovechar ese momento en el que ella estaría fuera para preparar algo especial.

Miró a Alice y asintió lentamente. Ella le dio un nuevo beso, esta vez mas apasionado y lo abrazó un momento. Después bajo del tejado y desde allí se despidió de su amor con la mano.

— Vuelvo pronto. Te amo—le dijo, demasiado bajo para que un humano lo entendiera a esa distancia, pero él la escucho y murmuró sabiendo que lo escucharía:

— Y yo también te amo.

Alice echó a correr por el bosque y él la vio perderse entre los árboles. Levantó la vista y volvió a localizar el campo de flores que de alguna forma casi milagrosa crecían en medio de la nieve. "Esta será una noche especial" pensó antes de saltar desde el tejado para poner en marcha sus preparativos.

Un par de horas más tarde Alice llegó a la cabaña, con un par de bolsas en la mano. Tarareaba una melodía pegajosa que había escuchado en el pueblo. En cuanto entró notó algo distinto. Quizá era que todas las luces estaban apagadas, quizá era que todo se encontraba demasiado silencioso, o quizá que no veía ni escuchaba a Jasper por ninguna parte.

Dejo las bolsas hacia un lado y subió las escaleras despacio. Sintió algo de temor, no estaba segura de que pasaba, pero había un olor extraño en el aire. Un olor fino, exquisito… pero no lo suficiente para tratarse de un vampiro. Quizá eso era lo que más la inquietaba, no saber a qué se enfrentaba. De ser un vampiro, habría sido sencillo decidir qué hacer… pero lo que más odiaba ella era la incertidumbre. "_¡Mal momento para bloquear mis visiones!" _pensó sarcásticamente.

Como su nerviosismo aumentaba cada vez más, ella comenzó a llamar a su querido vampiro.

— ¿Jasper? Jasper… ¿Dónde te has metido?

Cuando iba llegando lo primero que había hecho era mirar al techo, pero él ya no estaba allí. Había dado por hecho que estaba dentro, por lo que ahora tenía bastante miedo. Él no respondía, no lo sentía, no lo escuchaba y algo en su quieto corazón comenzó a alterarse.

— Jasper—gimoteó al estar en el final de las escaleras decidiendo en que habitación estaría. Dentro de ninguna había ruido, por lo que, siguiendo con su privilegiado olfato el extraño aroma que invadía el aire.

Tomo en sus manos el pomo de la puerta y respiró hondo antes de girarlo, preparándose para lo que fuera que pudiera encontrar allí.

La puerta se fue abriendo de a poco, haciéndola sentir un nudo en el estómago mientras descubría lo que sea que le estuviera esperando. Cuando estuvo completamente abierta, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y sus manos viajaron directamente a su boca…

¿Cómo no había descubierto el aroma? Ahora resultaba tan obvio que se sintió tonta. La cama había sido recolocada al centro de la habitación, alrededor el suelo de madera estaba tapizado de flores silvestres, de esas en colores pastel que tanto le gustaban. En el pequeño escritorio que había allí, estaban encendidas varias velas que destilaban una luz suave e inocente.

Alice se quedó perdida en un océano lejano de su mente, por lo que no se percató cuando Jasper se colocó detrás de ella, hasta que él la rodeó con sus largos brazos y puso frente a ella una pequeña margarita que encontró de regreso, ofreciéndosela con su corazón.

— Jasper ¿Qué…? —Jasper puso su dedo en sus labios acallándola y le dijo.

— Te prometí que pasaría. No te dije donde, no te dije cuando… pero creo que ya llegó el momento.

Alice lo miró a los ojos, como intentando averiguar en ellos si hablaba en serio. Lo supo, lo supo porque sus ojos despedían toda la sinceridad y la convicción de lo que él sentía. Estaba seguro, ese era su momento.

Sin querer sonrió y se lanzó a sus brazos, para estampar sus labios con los de él. Se enredaron en un beso profundo, apasionado, sincero. La comunión de sus almas hacia que sus cuerpos enloquecieran bajo el efecto embriagante de estar tan cerca uno del otro.

El beso se volvía cada vez más necesitado, más apasionado, mas fogoso… se habían olvidado por completo de respirar. ¡Qué fortuna ser vampiros! ¡Qué fortuna no tener que respirar! ¡Qué fortuna no tener que separar sus labios si no querían! Aquel beso se estaba volviendo algo imposible de controlar, y era fascinante ver como un beso podía destruir todo su control en segundos. Un beso, una caricia, un beso, una pequeña mordida…

Jasper la tomó en brazos sin despegar jamás sus labios de los de ella y comenzó a caminar hacia la cama, ella enredó ágilmente sus piernas en su cintura y lo atrajo hacia si con fuerza. Jasper solo la abrazó con más fuerza reduciendo el espacio que había entre ambos a nada. Absolutamente nada.

La recostó en la cama y se separó de sus labios para besarle el cuello con desesperación. Alice se estremeció ante el roce de sus labios contra su piel fría. No lo entendía, no comprendía todas esas sensaciones que había entre ellos dos, pero finalmente no era lo que le importaba, lo importante era que había llegado el momento.

Trató de moderar su respiración, pero le era imposible con el cosquilleo que le ocasionaban los labios del sureño, que recorrían su cuello con una dulzura mezclada con anhelo que la enloquecía por completo.

Era algo que no conocía, un terreno en el que no tenía experiencia alguna. SI había estado con algún hombre en vida humana, no lo recordaba en absoluto. Tampoco era demasiado probable, por lo que sin querer, pronto comenzó a sentirse nerviosa.

Aquella sensación de nerviosismo la paralizó, y ella no atinó a moverse de ninguna manera. Si su corazón aun estuviera vivo, sufriría una terrible taquicardia en ese momento que estaría a punto de paralizárselo. No tenía taquicardia, pero su respiración se hizo más entrecortada.

Jasper percibió este nerviosismo y se detuvo en sus besos y caricias para mirarla a los ojos. La mirada de Alice estaba desenfocada, perdida en algún universo paralelo.

Con su mano marcada acarició dulcemente la mejilla de su amada mientras le mandaba una etérea ola de calma para traerla de vuelta a la realidad. Los ojos de Alice se enfocaron en los suyos y él se animó a romper el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos.

— ¿Alice? ¿Estás bien?

Ella sonrió sintiéndose morir en aquel gesto de amor y preocupación. Alzó su pálida mano y con sus finos dedos rozó la mejilla del caballero que la miraba con angustia.

— Si, Jazz. Estoy un poco nerviosa eso es todo—le dijo suavemente, temiendo romper el encanto del momento.

— Si no quieres…—comenzó a decir, haciendo ademan de levantarse.

— Si, si quiero—dijo abrazándolo y atrayéndolo fuerte a él—. Si quiero…—susurró en su oído y las palabras se fundieron en el aire como un eco suave. Besó su cuello marcado, recorriendo con sus labios cada una de las cicatrices que se marcaban allí, aquellas que no hacían más que fascinarla, a pesar de que tantos las veían desagradables.

Jasper, con aquella caricia, sintió que tocaba lo más alto del cielo. Nunca se había sentido así, nunca. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció ante aquello y no pudo hacer más que seguir…

Volvió a recostarse sobre ella, dejando que recorriera su marcado cuello con eso labios tan similares a un capullo de flor. Al mismo tiempo, sus marcadas manos comenzaron a recorrer sus brazos y su cintura, sus caderas bien formadas, su vientre plano y perfecto.

Alice ya no soportaba mas, esos nervios que ella sentía eran inmensamente superados por el deseo y el amor que guardaba desde años atrás. Comenzó a besar lentamente el mentón y la mejilla de su compañero, hasta llegar a su frente. Besó sus ojos obligándolo a cerrarlos, llevó sus manos a la gruesa tela de la camisa y botó el primer botón.

Jasper apenas se percató de lo que había pasado, simplemente la jaló hacía si, levantándola ligeramente de la cama, para alcanzar el botón del vestido. Ella botó el segundo botón de su camisa y besó su garganta con tranquilidad, mientras se deleitaba de la visión de ese pecho musculoso y marcado que comenzaba a descubrirse.

Jasper deslizó el fino cierre del vestido poco a poco, despacio, hasta que estuvo completamente desabrochado. Alice desabrochó el tercer botón de su camisa y llevó sus manos a su cabeza para besarlo apasionadamente. Tenían tiempo, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo, la eternidad entera les pertenecía a ellos dos. Y ese momento, ese instante simplemente era para ellos dos.

Alice soltó su agarre sobre la cintura de Jasper al tiempo que el sureño comenzaba a deslizar el vestido por sus hombros, despojándola de la prenda. Con un par de movimientos veloces, el vestido cayó al suelo y ella quedo tendida sobre la blanca sabana en ropa interior.

La vampiresa sintió un poco de vergüenza al hallarse así, antes de darse cuenta de que no tendría que sentirla nunca más. Él era suyo, ella era de él. Habían nacido para amarse, para estar juntos, para este momento… Su existencia entera se reducía a este momento. Ya no existían las noches solos, los días a la deriva. Ahora solo existían ellos dos, solo ellos, y nada más… nunca más.

Alice se apresuró a desabrochar los dos botones que quedaban y a sacarle la camisa, obligándolo momentáneamente a apartar sus manos de ella. Lo cual no hizo más que provocarlo.

Alice miró ese pecho musculoso, cruzado por millares de medias lunas que cortaban despiadadamente su piel marmórea y no sintió miedo. Se sintió aun más excitada y maravillada. Aquellos cortes solo eran la prueba de que tenia con ella a un hombre fuerte, valiente e inteligente. Un hombre que había sobrevivido a nada más y nada menos que ochenta años de fieras guerras. Y era suyo, le pertenecía, como ella pertenecía a él.

Con sus manos recorrió las cicatrices de su pecho, delineándolas una a una mientras le besaba nuevamente el cuello. Volvió a enredar sus finas piernas en él, atrayéndolo hacia si como si la existencia se le fuera en ello. Jasper la envolvió con sus brazos y la estrechó fuertemente contra si, como si no quisiera que desapareciera, porque no quería que desapareciera. Quería que se quedara con él, que se quedarán juntos para toda la eternidad.

Acarició suavemente su cintura y sus caderas, sintiendo la suave piel en sus manos. Por un momento temió que sus deslucidas manos pudieran dañar a la persona que mas amaba en el universo, por lo que decidió ser cuidadoso.

Alice enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza, pegándose a él hasta que no quedó nada de espacio que se interpusiera entre ambos. Recargó su barbilla en su hombro y siguió acariciando su espalda y dejándose acariciar.

Las hábiles manos del sureño iba y venían de un arriba abajo frenéticamente, llegando hasta sus caderas y subiendo por su cintura hasta sus senos, sus hombros y volviendo por el mismo camino. Volvió a levantarla un poco, para alcanzar el broche del sostén y con mucho cuidado lo desabrochó y lo deslizó por sus suaves hombros, hasta quitárselo. Dejó por un lado el sostén, el cual cayó de la cama. Alice no soportó un segundo más y llevó sus manos a la cremallera de sus pantalones vaqueros. El único botón botó con facilidad y la cremallera bajó rápidamente por las hábiles manos de la vampiresa. Alice continuó bajando el pantalón y los bóxers a un mismo tiempo. Sus manos no llegaron muy lejos, pues Jasper la tenía aprisionada en sus brazos. Pero ella no se detuvo y con sus piernas comenzó a bajar el pantalón lo poco que faltaba. La ropa de Jasper cayó al suelo, junto al vestido de Alice.

Jasper tomó en puño la fina tela de las bragas de Alice y las deslizó por sus piernas, quedando ambos completamente desnudos. En ese momento Alice se percató de la reacción en el miembro de su compañero y se mordió el labio, complacida.

Miró en sus ojos mieles y se perdió en la profundidad de aquellos ojos que la miraban con adoración. Acarició con su palma suavemente su mejilla y él gruñó bajito. Alice volvió a enredar sus piernas en la cintura de Jasper y lo atrajo hacia si, en una petición silenciosa de culminar el acto. Ya estaba lista, estaba lista para que la tomara, para ser suya para siempre, para entregarse a él… como desde el primer momento…

Jasper comprendió al instante lo que ella pedía y abrazándola nuevamente con ternura, se hundió en ella con cuidado. Él no se había dado cuenta, pero todas las sensaciones que le provocaba Alice se le habían escapado por los poros en forma de una enorme ola de lujuria.

Alice sí que se había dado cuenta… Y le había fascinado la reacción de su compañero. Había sentido las olas de lujuria que se le escapaban como lava, y la envolvían aumentando su propio placer. Era imposible de controlar, como el amor que se tenían, como el amor que se sentían.

Y en ese momento las olas de lujuria se intensificaron a medida que entraba en ella. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza y se aferró aun mas a él, clavando sus uñas en su espalda. Jasper gruñó de placer, y ella…

A ella se le escapó un gemido hondo al tenerlo dentro de sí. Se aferró con fuerza a su compañero y apretó su agarre de la cintura, apretando sus piernas como si fueran boas. Cuando él terminó de entrar en ella, ella soltó el agarre sobre su cuello y se desplomó en la cama con él encima.

Jasper rozó suave y tiernamente su nariz contra la blanca mejilla y ella acarició sus rizos dorados que tanto le gustaban. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, sobre una de las cicatrices y de allí se traslado a sus labios, sellando el sublime acto con un beso.

Entonces Jasper comenzó a moverse suavemente dentro de ella, y ella comenzó a sentir gran placer con cada embestida. Se movió con él, enredando sus dedos en la maraña rubia de su compañero y lo acercó más a sí, con necesidad.

Sus lenguas iniciaron una danza maravillosa mezclada de ternura, deseo y todo el amor que se tenían el uno al otro. Jasper se movía cada vez más enérgicamente, y con sus manos recorría todo el cuerpo de su compañera. Sus senos, sus piernas, sus caderas, su cintura. Con suavidad, como si se tratara de una muñequita de cristal que podía romper.

Embestida tras embestida, ambos confirmaban lo que ya sabían de hace tiempo, habían nacido para estar juntos. Eran dos partes de un todo, creados para estar unidos, así como los pájaros habían sido creados para volar o los peces para nadar. Habían sido hechos el uno para el otro en todos los sentidos, contrarios pero parte el uno del otro. Como la luna y el sol, como el sonido y el silencio, como el blanco y el negro, como el día y la noche… así eran ellos… Alice y Jasper… dos partes de un todo.

Alice comenzaba a llegar a la cumbre de su deseo, y Jasper… él se dio cuenta. Se dio cuenta en el segundo en el que ella volvió a enredar sus brazos en su cuello y se aferró a él. Jasper dejó sus labios, para pasearse por su cuello, por su clavícula, hasta llegar a sus senos. Allí comenzó a besar sus pechos poco a poco, con dulzura y con deseo.

Se hundió un poco más en ella y le robó un gemido hondo disparando en ambos el clímax, llevándolos al éxtasis juntos. Los gemidos de Alice hacían eco de los gruñidos de Jasper, estando los dos en lo más alto de su deseo. Jasper dejó en ella la dulce semilla de su amor y sintiendo desfallecer, se desplomó sobre su pequeña compañera.

Rodó sobre su costado y la abrazó fuerte a su pecho, mientras ella aun temblaba embargada por tantas emociones desconocidas en su ser. Ella hundió el rostro en su pecho y cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro hondo.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó preocupado.

— Perfecta—dijo ella en un susurro—. Esto es lo más maravilloso que me ha ocurrido en la vida, Jasper. Te amo con toda mi alma…—le dijo complacida.

Jasper la estrechó más fuertemente contra su pecho y suspiró feliz, eso era lo que le importaba a él, que ella hubiera disfrutado. Tomó la sábana que con tal actividad se había hecho bola en un rincón de la cama, sin llegar a caer al suelo y se cubrió a ambos con ella.

La luz del día se coló por entre las cortinas de la pequeña casa y ellos miraron maravillados el haz de luz colarse entre la fina gasa. Alice comenzó a juguetear con las sábanas blancas y Jasper se dio la vuelta para buscar una de las flores que había regado en el suelo.

Curiosamente encontró la margarita que le había regalado, así que la cogió y quiso darse la vuelta para entregársela a Alice, pero se detuvo al sentir los finos dedos de la vampira en su espalda. Se recostó, quedando boca abajo y analizó lo que Alice hacia. La menuda vampira trazaba con sus dedos las medias lunas que marcaban eternamente su espalda. Aquellas que él escondía bajo la ropa pues sabía que eran desagradables para los demás. Aquellas cicatrices que lo marcarían para siempre, recordándole el monstruo que fue, las vidas que arrancó, las veces que su reflejo le devolvió una mirada inyectada en rojo. Aquellas cicatrices lo harían ver como un asesino a los ojos de los demás. Aquellas cicatrices gritarían "Peligro" para toda su existencia.

De pronto Alice hizo algo que resultó incomprensible para él. Se acomodó en la cama y apoyo su barbilla en su costado, y comenzó a besar todas y cada una de las medias lunas que se hincaban en la piel de su espalda.

Tanteó las emociones de Alice, no había temor, no había repudio… simplemente había cariño, ternura, amor…

Giro la cabeza y busco a Alice, pero en aquella posición no lograba verla.

— ¿Qué haces?

Ella sonrió contra la piel de su hombre y soltó un suspiro que le hizo estremecer a él.

— ¿Te molesta? —preguntó.

— No… —suspiró él. No podía negar que los labios de su compañera le habían provocado mil sensaciones agradables contra su piel—. Pero no lo comprendo…

— Se que a muchos les parecen desagradables—dijo ella—, pero a mí me encantan. Y me encanta tocarlas… Solo estoy curando tus heridas.

Jasper sintió que el pecho se le hinchaba de felicidad al escuchar aquello. Curando sus heridas, ella estaba curando sus heridas… Solo ella había querido curarlas y ahora en ese gesto, lo estaba haciendo.

— Eres maravillosa—fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir. Aun tenía la flor en la mano, así que se la extendió tímidamente a Alice. Ella miró aquel detalle que él le había regalado y sonrió emocionada. Ese hombre no podía ser más atento y perfecto.

Tomó la florecilla y la apretó contra su pecho emocionada.

— Gracias—dijo ella y dejó la flor en el escritorio donde las velas se habían apagado en algún momento de la noche y volvió a su tarea de _curar las heridas_ de su hombre.

Así pasaron el día, entre besos, abrazos, caricias y miradas. ¿De qué servía llenar el tiempo con palabras cuando puede llenarse con miradas? _El alma puede hablar con los ojos, también puede besar con la mirada._*****

* * *

**(*) Rima XX Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer. Fragmento.**

* * *

**_Hola, hola! **Klau mueve las cejas insinuantemente** Les dije el capitulo anterior que se los compensaría, y como ven lo he hecho!_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado, a mi en lo particular me encanto como a quedado, sin embargo no puedo estar segura ya que es mi primer lemmon y estoy segura de que se nota. No quería hacer algo unicamente lujurioso, sino que queria combinarlo con la ternura y la emocion. En todo caso si me merezco un aplauso o un jitomatazo me lo pueden hacer saber con un review en el recuadró sexy de alla abajo._**

**_Les mando muchos besos a todas, y por ahi si hay lectoras que solo leen esto quiero decirles que si tardo en acutalizar es mas que nada porque tengo otros fics y tengo que equilibrar las cosas bien, no puedo agarrarme a actualizar unicamente uno porque no quiero abandonar los otros._**

**_EN fin, dejo mi parloteo y espero que no sean tan malas si me quedo mal el lemmon, comprendan es mi primera experiencia en este terreno._**

**_Besos_**

**_Klau :D_**


End file.
